People Love to Hate Me
by HuntressofArtemis39
Summary: So I was doing this project for school and I had to do a report on Hera. Now, I had orginally HATED this goddess but after reading the myths felt awful for her. So I made this little one-shot in her honor  This WILL become a story if I get ten reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Soooooo people! I was reading through some myths and saw some on Hera. Now originally I had hated Hera with a passion but after reading some of those stories I felt like crying! So this story Is in her honor! Enjoy!**

I stared out at Olympus watching the Gods and Goddesses tend to their daily work. Or what was left of them. Most of them had gone out on their "Dates" my husband included. Husband. I cringed at the word that I applied to my brother. I hadn't really wanted to marry that man. I felt my mind drift back to that say.

The wind was gentle as it teased the hair from my face. I smiled and danced along the trees humming with the wind. It felt so nice, so lovely to be on this earth instead of my father's stomach. The frozen grass between my toes, the air in my lungs, the gorgeous sound silent life around me. Even in the winter, earth was glorious.

I sent a silent thank you to my brother, Zeus, for setting me free. I would forever be in his debt. I bit my lip at the thought. He had been trying to propose to me for awhile now but I wasn't ready to fall in love.

"You'd be forever my queen" he had said "my one and only" how nice that sounded. Though I kept in mind he probably said that to his first wife Métis. I wasn't sure but I heard he ate her! I wasn't so sure that I would like to follow her example. Though I would be the Goddess of marriage and motherhood, and also Queen of Gods. I almost laughed at the thought of me in a crown. Everyone bowing and calling my "Your Majesty."

My thoughts went askew when I saw a lovely little cuckoo bird on the ground. I noticed he was shivering and unable to fly of the ground. The poor thing! It must be frightfully cold! I quickly took the bird into my hands and soothed it. Holding it close to my chest, I ran to get home. I needed to wash and care for the thing in order for it to heal.

That's when I felt it getting heavier in my hands. I stopped and looked down at the tiny robin and noticed its feathers were now back and it was growing. Alarmed, I dropped the thing and tried to back away.

Unfortunately, I was too late. The man, or should I say god had reappeared in his true form. Now that Zeus was no longer a bird he grabbed me and pulled me down to the ground.

Hours later, when he was through with me, he had snapped his fingers and I appeared in his palace. Clothes and food were waiting for me along with a wedding band.

Why that bastard! After he raped me he expects me to marry him? The creep! That's when I realized the trick. I, the Goddess of marriage, had had sex before I was married. That was against my ways! I swore to myself that the only man I would touch was my husband! I stared at the ring. To cover up my shame I gingerly took it. If I married Zeus I would have still kept my promise to myself and all would be fine. I wouldn't necessarily be happy but I could make it work. Out of shame and humiliation did I put the ring on.

I shivered and pulled my robe tighter to me at the memories that haunted me. I'll admit for a couple of years we lived happy. I found my husband charming and enchanting. I soon fell in love with him. I never realized he was cheating on me. I remember when I saw him with another woman. I sobbed endlessly that day. How could he? Wasn't I good enough for him? When he came home I demanded an answer only to be yelled at for not have staying home that day. I soon saw all of his flaws. I remember looking at the earth below me. It was lovely but wrong. The humans were in chaos, the world out of control. I had looked over at my husband who was being fanned by some giggly servants. I scowled and realized what an awful leader he was. I sudden idea came to my mind that night.

Once I had gotten everyone at the council (aside from Zeus) we devised a plan. I could get rid of my husband and we would have a new leader! Pleased with myself I almost skipped home.

"Zeus!" I had sang as I reached our room "I'm home!" he grunted still absorbed in looking at one of the servant girls. I tried to mask my irritation with a smile. He wasn't looking either way so it didn't matter. I went over and rubbed his shoulders.

"Long day?" I remember asking "It must be awfully hard to run the whole world!" he finally tore his eyes away and looked at me.

"Hmm" he said gazing at me. I gave him a cup of hot tea and tried not to smile to wide as he put it to his lips. I had drugged the drink. I told the servants to leave and then turned to my sleeping husband. I took some chains and put them around him, binding him to the bed. All the other Gods entered the room eagerly ready.

"What should we do with him?" Demeter had asked.

"Put him in Tartarous!" yelled Hades

"that's a bit harsh" I objected and soon we were all fighting on what we should do. I had not notice someone enter the room. I should have noticed him. I now know it was Briareous who had done it. He had unclasped Zeus's chains. Zeus, who had woken up when we were arguing, was….not happy. All the gods around me fell to their knees begging for forgiveness. Fools. I had thought at the time. I then turned to see Zeus looking at me. His eyes were blazed with fury. He chained me with the chains I had used on him that night. All through the night I sat there, chained to the wall. I sobbed all night. All the gods looked at me in pity but not one came to help or comfort me.

All night I sat there. I sobbed and cried. The traitors fell asleep and I cried. The pain was incredible. The chains cut my wrists and waist. I wanted to die right then and there.

I shuddered at the memory of the pain. The pain I had suffered through all night long. The next morning Zeus had released me after making me swear never to go against him again. I wanted to say no, but what choice did I have?

I walked away from the balcony. From those awful memories that haunted me. I had never forgiven the others for leaving me that one time. For abandoning me when I needed them most. Even now I hated them and their children.

Their children. I felt a pain of envy stab at me. Everyday I had to deal with the fact that I will never have another child. Zeus doesn't want another child. "We have enough gods" he says. Yet, I can't have a half-blood of my own. It wasn't fair. That everyday I looked down and saw the gods that I hated have their precious children while I have none. That they got to sit there and tell me how amazing their kids are, and get the burnt offerings while I had none. I had my godly children though. Ares whom I loved; yet always felt never returned my care, his twin Eris who just disappeared. For all I know she could have faded, Hebe I was fond of yet she was still mad at me for not letting her go to party when she was younger, Eileithyia whom I felt mocked my every move and Hephaestus. Ah, Hephaestus. I felt a pang of guilt. There had been many arguments on whether it was me or Zeus who had cast him down from Olympus. The truth was that when he was born I loved him. With all my heart I adored him. I knew Zeus wasn't happy when he found out it wasn't his but it was only me who had the child. When he saw my son's face he used it as an excuse to toss him off. Yes Zeus did it but I _agreed_ to it. That thought always haunts me. I don't know why I allowed Zeus to throw my child off of Olympus but I did. I felt so awful; do horrible I couldn't even face myself in the mirror without seeing a monster. What mother lets that happen to her child? Yes he was hideous and would have ruined the image but we could have made it worked… I sighed. Even my own children never really liked me. All I was, was hated. By gods, by demigods, by heroes. I was always hated.

I had tried to not hurt them at first. But I would always feel so betrayed whenever I saw a child of my husband. Another result of him cheating on me. I would take out my anger on them and it felt good. Soon I did it to other children of gods. I felt it was justice for them betraying me those years ago.

I went into my room. I sat on the bed for awhile. What could I do with myself? I was bored and alone. Then I thought of something. Zeus would probably go out with that mortal again tomorrow. I could try to stop him! I quickly devised a plan.

The next morning I woke up and saw Zeus lying next to me, dead to the world. I went into my closet. I changed into my favorite dress. It rarely wore it aside from the occasions I wanted to look exceptionally beautiful. Today was one of those days. I curled my hair and put on some makeup. I studied myself in the mirror. Now why would Zeus cheat on someone who looked like this?

I skipped into the room and saw my husband still asleep. I went over and leaned across him. I looked into his sleeping face and leaned in closer my hair touching his face.

"Zeus!" I sang. "Time to wake up!" his eyes fluttered open and for a moment he looked alarmed at the sight of me sitting there.

"I have to go!" he nearly shouted.

"But, Honey" I began but he cut me off

"Hera, I really don't need your crap today!" he snapped.

"But I thought maybe we could-"

"Damn it Hera! Just shut up!" he yelled and ran from the room. I sat there for a long time with a heavy heart. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't! I slowly changed back into jeans and a t-shirt.

I sat on my throne for a long time. I snapped my fingers. Immediately a mirror appeared. I paused for a moment and said "Camp half-blood" I peered for a moment into the glass. I saw all the happy campers laughing and running. I felt another pang of jealously. The pain became so bad I threw the mirror across the room. I sat there and watched it break. The glass flew everywhere. It was painful and uncontrollable yet constant. Just like my life.

**Yes? I just felt bad for her after reading those two myths :,( I have idea to make it into a longer story but I wont unless I get at least ten reviews telling me to. Sooo please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey peoples! So I AM making this a story! Yea! Here is the second chapter :p**

**Disclaimer**

**I do not and never will own pjo**

Chapter 2- Found

The next day I had began to contemplate my marriage. I was very much against divorce but I was beginning to see why mortals did it. Yet, I couldn't divorce. The thought made me almost throw up. Besides even if I told Zeus that I wanted to get separated he would probably blast me into Tartarous.

I then thought that maybe humans did have some valid points in marriage. Curious I went down to earth to look in the library. There I read I couple of books on a mortal's view on marriage I must say it was rather dull but I finished.

Afterwards I was taking a stroll down the street. I had no idea where I was or what I was really doing but it felt nice. I then saw a little girl crying. My motherly instincts took over and I went over to here.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked concerned. The girl had black hair that went a little past her ears and large blue eyes clouded over with tears.

"M-m-my mama gone!" the little girl wailed. She couldn't have been more than two. Barely walking by the looks of it. I took her hand. When I touch someone's hand I can usually see who their parents are.

Letting out a little cry I dropped the girl's hand. Her mother was a pretty woman. About twenty or so with bright red hair and soft brown eyes. Her father though….

No. This could not be happening! I slowly took the girl's hand again. Her father was Zeus.

**Will Hera kill the little girl? Will she confront Zeus? Will she do something so unpredictable that you won't even guess (Clue: Closest to the last one!) Review please :D Sorry it was so short :p I promise a longer chapter in a couple hours :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I ammm baaaccckkk! Happy? You better be! Here's the next chapter!**

**I do not own pjo**

Chapter 3-

No. Gods No, no, NO! Half of me wanted to kill her right then and there. But another part of me stopped. It wasn't the little girl's fault. I remember the first time Thalia tried to get to camp half-blood and shuddered at the memory. Did I really want anything to happen to that poor little girl?

The child yanked at my jeans.

"Where's Mommy and Skylar?" She asked.

"Who's Skylar?" I asked afraid of what I might hear.

"My brother" She said making the "r" sound like a "w". I winced.

"How much older is he then you" The little girl shook her head.

"Twins" Suddenly an idea popped into my mind.

"Honey…What was your Mommy like?" the poor darling looked like she was about to cry.

"She was a mean Mommy. She always hit me and Skylar with bottles she drank out of." I winced again…The poor baby…. "I ran away after Mommy got mad. I only am looking cause I got hungry." As if on cue her stomach growled. I racked my brain. A sudden memory came to me that happened precisely two years ago.

_"Hey honey!" I said walking into the room. Zeus looked like he was in a good mood. Even humming to himself a little bit. I knew immediately what this meant._

_"A boy or girl?" I asked flatly. He turned and looked at me with surprised._

_"I don't know" he admitted. "I'm going to visit in a few years to see" I shrugged and walked over to the couch. Damn mortal women…._

This had to be the child! Zeus said he check up on them in a few years. This girl was only two! And with her twin… He'd never known there was another! His girlfriend didn't seem fit to tell him she had another child anyhow and even if she did by the looks of it, it wouldn't be surprising if she got killed or just starved.

I had already made up my mind. I turned back to the little girl and pushed back a curl from her face.

"Do you want to come home with me?" I asked. Hey eyes widened and she smiled a little and nodded. My heart swelled slightly. "Ok then" I said. I knew a place where I could hide her from the other gods. She would be my very own to raise. "Oh, what's your name?" I asked.

"Girl" she said.

"What?" I asked turning to look at her.

"That's what Mommy always calls me" I pursed my lip. To think my husband got involved with women like her…

"Adara" I said deciding on the name that meant both beauty and virginity "I will call you Adara"

**So do you like it? I hope so :D The next chapter will probably come out around monday! :p Oh, and also the next chapter will be WAY longer then the past two have been, just so you know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright! I am back! Here is the next chapter-**

Chapter 4-

*Flash-forward 12 years later*

I rapped my fingers impatiently on my throne. Would this council meeting ever come to an end?

"And so" Zeus said in his most boring voice "I would like to say…" I blocked him out. Poor Adara. She must be so bored…. "Hera? HERA!" I jumped "Are you listening?" Zeus asked annoyed while Hermes snickered. I threw him a glare and turned back to Zeus.

"I'm sorry dear, I just got distracted" I said.

"_I'm sorry dear, I just got distracted_" Poseidon mimicked "Pathetic" I glowered at him. We haven't been on such good terms ever since I took his son to the roman camp twenty years ago. Zeus sighed and rubbed his temples **(A/N Get it? Temples? Greek god? Haha pun? No? Whatever)**.

"As I was saying" he growled "My son, Skylar's birthday is coming up soon so I think we can have that day off."

"Why don't we have days off on _our_ children's birthdays?" asked Apollo.

"Cause mine are better than your Apollo" oh great this was going to bring an argument.. Will I ever get out of here?

"FIRST off! I would like to point out that you are talking about YOUR GRANDCHILDREN there _father_. And SECOND of all how are your children the best?" I closed my eyes and let them have at it for a couple minutes before I stood up and yelled

"STOP!" everyone looked at me.

"I just want to leave already! Zeus when is Skylar's birthday?"

"December 29th" He said. A felt a bit of pleasure in me. I now knew Adara's birthday! We had just celebrated it in January since that is the time I had found her.

"Fine. We all get that get that day off because you want to see your son basically yes?" Zeus nodded. "So" I said turning to Apollo "I think it is fair that you can see some of your children on their birthdays yes?" They all nodded in agreement. "Good lets go!" I said and strode out of the room. I felt all the gods eyes on me but paid no mind. I hurriedly got into my chariot and raced off looking over my shoulder every so often to make sure I wasn't be followed. Soon I got a range of mountains. I landed in one of the farther mountains and hopped off gracefully.

I then moved aside some brush and bushes to reveal a heavy set door. I put my hand to it and it began to glow. With a click it opened.

I went inside and smiled. The room I entered was flowing with classical music. Rows and rows of books (all written in Greek) filled the walls, and paintings of mountains filled the room. On a golden bed laid a girl. She was on her stomach, her black, curly hair fell into her face. Her blue eyes intent and concentrating as she was doing a crossword puzzle.

"Adara" I said. She looked up and a huge smile lit up the fourteen year old's face.

"Mom!" she said excitedly "Guess what?" I walked over and sat down next to her.

"What is it?" I asked. Looking at my daughter's excited expression.

"A monster came here today!" my heart plummeted.

"Again?" I asked. Adara nodded her face full of life.

"Yes; it came in here and attacked me, but don't worry, I used my knife and killed it! I also zapped it just to be sure. It was a hellhound I think." I bit my lip. I had already told her everything. That she was a daughter of Zeus, that I had taken her when she was a baby, that she had a twin brother. I had told her about Camp Half-blood too.

I was going to take her there when she turned fifteen. I had already trained her with every weapon I could think of. I had also, taught her to use her powers. But Chiron was a much better teacher than I, so it would be better if she was taught by him how to defend herself.

But as the days past, more and more monsters found her and I found myself more agitated by the fact that she was in constant danger. I couldn't shield her forever and I knew that.

"Hey" I said trying to keep my voice shaking "I found out when your birthday is today" she looked up at me and threw the finished puzzle she had been working on into a pile with all the others she had done over the years.

"Really? When is it?" she asked.

"December 29th" I answered. I could see her gears turning.

"That means I'll be fifteen this month…in one week" I flinched but nodded.

"Yes…you will be going to Camp soon…" my voice broke and Adara put her arms around me.

"I'll be ok" she assured me "I promise!" I forced a smile.

"of course you will darling!" I said "now lets go over your lessons shall we?" Her face turned into a pout.

"Do I have to?" I laughed at her expression.

"Yes" I said ruffling her hair. She sighed

"Ok" she said rather dramatically reminding me of her father and sat up.

"Alright, so who is this?" I said pointing to a picture in one who Greek Mythology books. She peered in and answered quickly.

"Atlas" she said "He was general and brother to Kronos, king of Titans and lord of time. He was punished after the first titan war by being forced to holding up the sky for eternity. He holds the sky of mount. Tam where the ruins of Othyrs lie." I nodded approvingly.

"What is this battle?" I asked showing her the picture.

"A scene from the Trojan war" she said sounding slightly bored.

"Tell me about this war" Adara froze and looked at me. I knew she didn't want to say anything bad about me. I smiled at her assuring.

"Well…" she started slowly. "It all started when a goddess was to be wed to a mortal king. There was a prophecy that one day her son would be greater than his father so Zeus wed her to a mortal man so the child would pose no threat to gods. Eris, however was upset that she was not invited to the wedding so she threw a golden apple in the middle of the table that said 'for the fairest'. Athena, Aphrodite….and Hera went for the apple arguing that it was each there's. To decide they asked Zeus who was the fairest and he told them that, that could only be judged by the handsomest man in the world.

So they asked Paris to be the judge. Each of the Goddess bribed him for his vote. Athena, a great army with him as general. Hera amazing powers and marriage life, and Aphrodite the love of the most beautiful woman in the world. Paris chose Aphrodite and then won the heart of Helen of Sparta. Helen who was happily married to a king took one look at Paris and fell in love, following him to Troy. Angered, Sparta went to Troy to demand her back thus, beginning the Trojan war." She finished.

"Good" I told her and we went on with our lesson. Unaware we were being watched.

**Please Review! Prrrreeeeeeetttttttyyyyyyy please? I know it wasn't the best chapter...The next onw will be better :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**I ammm baaacccckkkkk! Ok so here we go again :p….oh, and by the way! For you Twilight fans know that I wrote "Sister Killer" for Twilight and am very disappointed with the lack of reviews….So…..You know you MIGHT wanna check it out ;)**

Chapter 5-

With trembling hands I began to pack Adara's things. Of course I could just snap my fingers and it be done but no, I couldn't. I had to hold her things close to me. My little girl was going away in about three days. I closed my eyes, trying not to cry. I peeked over at Adara.

She was shooting bull eyes with the new bow and arrows I had got her for an early birthday present. I bit my lip and looked away. My baby. My precious, lovely, sweet, perfect little girl.

Where would they put her? Zeus didn't know she existed to claim her and I certainly couldn't. They would put her in the Hermes cabin! No! I couldn't allow my daughter to be put there! Besides, they would be wondering why she wasn't claimed when she was fifteen…

I would have to tell. That was the only solution. What if they hurt her though? No, no, no…I was being silly. Why would Zeus hurt his own child? That was preposterous. As for what I've done? Yes I've broken laws but they can't hurt Adara because of that could they? It was me they would punish. I took a deep breath and placed the last of Adara's things into the trunk.

"Honey" I said "are you ready?" She looked up at me, her blue eyes puzzled.

"But I'm not leaving for three days." I closed my eyes.

"I-I need you to meet the other gods…I'm going to tell them the truth…" Her eyes widened. "I won't let them hurt you! I swear on the river Styx you will be fine!" Thunder crackled overhead and I relaxed slightly.

"What about you?" she demanded "Will they be mad at you?" I hesitated. It was hard to lie to Adara. She was one who could sniff out lies like a blood hound.

"A bit, but don't you worry about that"

"I will worry about that! They are not going to hurt you!" she nearly yelled. I felt my heart crumple. Why? WHYYYY! Why was this so hard? Did the fates hate me like everyone else?

"Adara if you don't do exactly as I say I will be in much more serious trouble so please corporate." she hesitated and I knew I had won. "go get ready" I instructed and she scrambled off.

When we were ready I got her into my chariot and we rode off into Olympus. Adara who I had let on the chariot a few times closed her eyes as if savoring the moment.

When we got there I told her to stick close behind me. I entered the throne room only to be surprised to see a council meeting was already in session. Quickly I concealed Adara.

"What's going on?" I asked. Zeus stood up and his lightning bolt appeared in his hand.

"Hera" he said his voice booming. "You have brought great shame to us! You will be banished from Olympus if not to Tartarous!"

"What! Why!" I demanded feeling my heart sink.

"YOU HAVE HAD A CHILD! YOU PATHETIC WOMAN! YOU HAVE HAD AN AFFAIR WITH A MORTAL MAN! HOW DARE YOU EVEN CONSIDER EVEN SUCH A-"

"ENOUGH!" I screamed with such authority I shocked him into silence. "How _dare_ you accuse me of such things! I have never touched another man!"

"Than please explain dear _wife_, why Hermes saw you _with a half-blood child_" Hermes! That little rat! I threw my I am so going to kill you look than turned towards my husband.

"You will fade for your crimes if I can help it!" Zeus growled.

"NO! YOU WILL LEAVE HER ALONE!" I spun around in horror to see Adara standing there her eyes on fire. "_If you touch her I will assure you that it will be the last thing you do!" _She screeched her voice dangerous. No! They'll kill her for talking to them like that.

But everyone was shocked. Probably because of the resemblance between her and Zeus.

"Now you listen here!" Adara continued. "When I was two my mother beat and hurt me! Hera found me and raised me as her own! That is it! She _did not_ have an affair with any man, and she _did not_ bear any child. Got that _father_." She hissed. Everyone was silent. Adara found this as another opportunity to tell them off.

"Yes, I said father. Bet you didn't know that your precious little Skylar had a twin now did you? I bet even if you did know you wouldn't have even given a damn! So Zeus tell me. Are you going to punish this woman for keeping _your child _safe or not?" Everything was silent. No one spoke or moved. I don't think anyone even breathed. Finally Zeus spoke.

"I-I don't know what to say" he turned to me "Is this true Hera?" Barely able to move I nodded my head. What was he going to do? "Why are you bringing her to us now?" He asked me. I swallowed, though my throat was dry.

"I wanted to bring her to camp half-blood. So she can train. I already taught her the basics but I thought Chiron would be better…I needed to show her to you because I didn't want her to stay in the Hermes cabin and not ever get claimed…" my voice broke and I looked at Adara.

"What is your name child?" Zeus asked her.

"Adara" she spoke calmly, not breaking eye contact with him.

"Well, I suppose it would be alright if we sent her-" Dionysus abruptly stood up from his chair and cut him off.

"Now listen here! We have heard over and over again how we can't see our children, or protect them blah, blah, blah. Yet you break that law yourself!"

"Brother" Zeus said reasonably "_I_ have not broke any laws. I did not even know that I had another child."

"So? If it were my child, or anyone else's for that matter then you would want to be rid of them! How is that fair to the rest of us?" My eyes widened. SHUT UP DIOYNOUS! I screamed in my head.

"Well…" Zeus was saying "You do have a point…"

"It wasn't her fault!" I said quickly "I took her, I should be punished if that is the case." All was silent. I knew all of them viewed me as an evil, unmoral woman who cared about no one. Me protecting a child that is not even mine must look strange to them.

"I think" Hades said "That we might be able to let this one pass this one time. Does anyone disagree?" No one did.

"Council Meeting adjourned" Zeus said.

**Ok, so I am thinking about having the next chapter be Adara's point of view. Yes or no to that? I mean, I want this to be Hera's story so I may be putting too much Adara into it….I don't know….Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! So I have figured out what I am going to do! I have the next chapter which will explain everything :p heres the it is.**

Chapter 6? (I lost track of what chapter i am on:P)-

*Adara's Point of View*

I felt relief crash onto me. I was going to live. It sounded like Hera wasn't going to get in trouble as well. A small smile fell onto my lips. All was good in safe. I took a deep breath and turned to face my mother.

She looked deathly pale and I could tell she was trying to regain her composure. I was about to say something to make her feel better when I hear

"My daughter, I would like to speak to you" I turn and see the King of Gods looking straight at me. I clench my jaw but go up to his throne and kneel.

"My lord" I said rather stiffly. Zeus stands up from his throne and says

"Rise my child" I do so, and he lifts and hand as if to stroke my cheek. Oh, I don't think so! I snap my head away quickly. A look of surprise flashed over his face but disappeared quickly.

"I can understand if you are upset but you must understand that I didn't know you even existed I-"

"Whoa!" I said anger flooding over me "Thou art thee speak of what?" I said my voiced shaking. Zeus stared at me and I realized that I had speaking in past English. Oh well. Mom always switches between the two and it rubs off on me.

"I mean" I said closing my eyes "What on earth are you saying? Yes you didn't know I existed but what kind of pathetic excuse is that?" He didn't answer so I kept going. "Oh come on! When did you check to see if your kid was even alive? When they were five? Six? You didn't even come to see the woman you knocked up give birth to her children? Real fatherly! So when we went to camp half-blood I guess we were just supposed to assume you watched over us when we were little yes? Well it didn't work that way did it! Now tell me, what condition was Skylar in when you found him?" Zeus didn't speak.

"Well!" I prompted.

"He…Wasn't in great condition…but he was alive it just proved he was strong."

"Oh so that's all you care about?" I clapped my hands loudly making all the rest of the Gods and Goddesses look up from their work "What a _great_ man you are! So caring, loving, and considerate! Wait my bad, I wanted to say that to my father. Oh, what's that? Oh yeah I don't have one! Well that sucks doesn't it?" I saw Zeus's hand clench around something, his lightning bolt probably.

"Darling! We should go now _right_?" Mom said giving me a look that clearly said _Shut up!_ I rolled my eyes but regained my composure and put on a sunny smile.

"Quite right you are mother! It was lovely to meet you all! I hope we will be able to do this more often" I gave a cheery wave and walked to my Mother. As we were leaving I heard Zeus call Hera back. I followed her dutifully.

"You may stay back, I wish to speak to her in private" He told me. I didn't move.

"Honey why don't prepare the chariot? I'll be right back." I looked at Hera for a moment then nodded. _Only _for her I would go.

When I got to the chariot I fed the Pegasus some carrots and then flopped into my seat. A little later Hera came out and sat next to me. We rode in silence for awhile.

"What did he want?" I asked finally. She sighed and closed her eyes which wasn't the smartest considering we could crash.

"I'm not aloud to contact you after I leave camp…I may never speak to you again…" I let that sink in…

"Why that lousy little-"

"Adara!"

"Sorry Mom…" I clenched my fists. "Why?" I asked

"Your father-"

"You mean Zeus" I interrupted coldly "I have no father"

"Adara" she began

"I know, I know" I sighed "just answer the question" normally I wouldn't be this disrespectful. If I was normally, Hera would probably force me to eat spinach for every meal for the rest of my life, but she must have understood how upset I was and let it go.

"He is just confused. He doesn't know what to do and he is jealous dear. You are his daughter yet it is clear you don't think highly of him like you do me" I kept my mouth tightly closed so I wouldn't scream.

"I'll write you" I said suddenly

"Excuse me?" she asked

"I'll write you every day. He never said _I_ couldn't contact you. You don't have to write back. I'll tell you everything that is going on!" I smiled delighted by my idea. Mom paused a moment but then smiled as well.

"That sounds wonderful" she told me. I grinned. "We're here" she said suddenly.

"Where?" I asked confused

"Camp half-blood" Hera answered.

* * *

><p>Damn. When you first see camp half-blood from the sky you can only just gape in amazement. It was beautiful! Strawberries growing on rolling hills, with the sun shining off the glossy, green grass. It was like a fairy tale book! I saw the two trainers Lupa and Chiron, waving at us. According to Mom, Greeks and Romans were apparently once separate. Then in the second great prophecy were brought back together. Now they combined the camps into one. The doing of Jason Grace, my half brother, and another patron child of Hera and also, Perseus Jackson, the Hero of Olympus, a bunch of other titles, and son of Poseidon.<p>

We landed down in the space for the cabins. A crowd noticed and bowed to Hera. I immediately hid. I wasn't used to seeing many people, let alone a bunch of other demigods.

"My lady!" Lupa said bowing "this is a rare honor! What may be the purpose of this visit?" she asked. Hera stepped off the chariot and I stumbled after her.

"I have a half-blood here…" she started and then paused "It's actually a really long story" Chiron stepped forward.

"Everyone get back to your activities! If your majesty would explain over tea?" he asked then turning to Mom.

"Thank you Chiron, that would be perfect." she turned to me "Why don't you get unpacked?" she asked me. I nodded and grabbed my things. After walking to the far end of the row I found Zeus's cabin. I peered in and saw that there was three untidy bunks, and clothes strewn all over the place. I was about to walk in when I changed my mind. I went into the cabin next store. Hera's.

When I walked in the first thing I noticed was the thick layer of dust that was coated over everything. The second was the huge statue of Hera in the middle of the room. She looked lovely but yet oddly cold. I sighed, they never failed to make her look bad did they? Looking around the room I saw that there was no bathroom, beds, windows, or virtually anything else in the room.

"Adara?" I heard and turned to see Hera walking towards me "What are you doing her darling?"

"This is my cabin" I announced. "Um, once I get a bed and stuff" Hera took a deep breath.

"You have to stay in the Zeus cabin dear."

"But I don't want to" I said giving her my best puppy eyes look. She pushed a strand of hair out of my face

"I know" she said "but Zeus would be awful mad if you didn't besides my cabin doesn't look very…" she trailed off for a minute "Pleasant" she finally concluded. We both looked at the statue of her.

"Mom…" I said. But she put a finger to my lips and I saw she was trying not to cry.

"Adara. This will be the last time I can speak to you." her voice was thick. "Know that I love you very much…More than anything in the entire universe…Please promise me you'll be safe?" Tears started coming to my eyes too.

"I promise" I whispered. I then flung myself upon her and inhaled her sweet scent. I clutched onto her until she disappeared.

**Sooooooo! You like? Please review! Oh, so here is how it is going to work! The rest will be from Hera's point of view but she will being reading those letters sooooooo it the letters will be from Adara's point of view, which will be in a little more detail then a normal letter would :p annyyyywaayyyy hope you liked!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok! No super long author notes today! Right into the story :p oh wait there is one! In one of the chapters Zeus had called Diyonious "Brother" when i actually meant "Son". Sorry if that caused some confusion, I orginally had Poseidon saying that :D**

Chapter 7

*Hera's Point of View*

"Here you go!" Hermes said handing me a envelope. I took it and ran my hands over the edges. Adara. What has it been? A week? I miss her terribly….

"Ummm" Hermes said awkwardly "I am sorry about ratting you out. If I would have known I-"

"It is quite alright" I said "I'm used to it" He bit his lip and I knew he felt bad. But I didn't have time to comfort him. I went over to my throne and slipped the piece of paper out of the envelope.

* * *

><p>Dear Mother,<p>

Here is the first of the many letters to come! I know you are keen to know how it went and I must say I don't really know. I know that sounds odd but I am not for sure what to make of all this. When you left I did move into Zeus's cabin. I have three room mates. Thalia, who is on the hunt but visits every so often, Phoenix who actually isn't a daughter of Zeus or Jupiter but a grandchild. I guess her father, Jason, was a son of Jupiter while her mother, Piper, was a daughter of Aphrodite. My last room mate is Skylar. He looked _exactly_ like me. It was so weird. It took awhile to explain that I was his twin. You should have seen his reaction.

**Now shifting into Adara's View ****At the time **

"Um….Hi?" I said walking into the cabin. Three figures turned to me. "Uh, I am new here and…" my voice trailed off. One of the girls with punk style clothes, and blue eyes came to me first.

"Hi! I'm Thalia daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis."

"Oh, Hi." The next girl stood up. She had blonde hair that was cut in choppy layers. Her eyes seemed to change color so I couldn't really label them.

"I'm Phoenix!" she said.

"Arizona!" the boy yelled in the background.

"Shut up Skylar!" she turned back to me "I'm the daughter of Piper McLean and Jason Grace, so I guess that makes me a grandchild of Jupiter."

"And my little niece!" Thalia said ruffling her hair. "Say" she said turning to me. "You look _a lot_ like Skylar…Wow…That's weird. I mean we usually look somewhat alike but...wow... "

"What's weird?" A boy asked. He was my height. With curly black hair and piercing blue eyes. "I- _holy mother fucker_!" He paused for a moment. "Tell me this isn't a mirror? Cause if it is, I have been turned into a girl!"

"Um…. No? I'm Adara, your twin" I stuck out my hand but he didn't take it. He just stared at me in shock **(haha! Another pun! Shock? Zeus? :p fine don't laugh at my bad sense of humor!)**.

"My _what_" he asked. I sighed here we go…..

**Back to the letter!**

Yep, it was pretty weird alright. But after about a hour he seemed to believe me. Thalia has left to go back to the hunt though so now it is just the three of us. I made some knew friends though! They are all so nice, and cool! Like Marine…

**Adara's Point of View**

"So this is the archery range, and that is the- Hello? Adara? Adara!"

"Huh? Oh sorry" I said, I had been busy watching some kid pulverize another one. Repeatdly punching him while the others were pulling him off. Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Its ok….Hey do you want to meet some of my friends?" she asked. I saw her eyes set on a group in front of us.

"Ok"

"Great" she said and dragged me to the crowd. "Hey everyone! This Adara, Skylar's twin and daughter of Zeus!" All eyes turned towards me.

"Skylar's twin huh?" One boy asked he was buff with beady eyes and a mean look. "Skylar got no twin idiot." As Phoenix shared my story I studied the kids.

There was three guys and two girls. I could easily pick out there godly parents. The buff guy- Ares, the girl staring at herself in the mirror- Aphrodite, Well actually the rest were harder. One of the girls had black curly hair like me, but her eyes were piercing gray. Every so often you would catch a hint of green but mostly gray. The girl's face though was rebellious and I couldn't help but think we might get along very well… The other guy had big green eyes that were filled with mischief with messy brown hair. The last boy looked kind of emo-ish. In all black, except for his skin was pale white. That's it.

"_Hera_, was that kind to you?" The girl with gray eyes asked when Phoenix finished the story. I felt my eyes narrow. I was going to make a snappy comment back when Phoenix cut in and said

"Marine, be nice. I know she wasn't very kind but…" she trialed off at the look Marine was giving her.

"My parents and Hera don't get along" Marine said flatly.

"And your parents are…?"

"Perseus and Annabeth Jackson." I felt my eyes widen.

"Really?" I asked not trying to sound awed by this fact. I had heard so much about those two. They were like my idols. Even if Mom didn't like them very much…at all really…

"Yep" Marine said popping the "p" at the end. "Oh, and this is Maya daughter of Aphrodite, Scott son of Ares, Tyler son of Nico DiAngelo and Susan DiAngelo **(A/N Sorry I had to make up Nico's wife real fast D: ) **and Charles son of Travis and Katie Stoll."

"Hi" I said "Are there a lot of mixed bloods here?" I asked remembering the term Mom had used when referring to the children of two heroes.

"Nah, it is just us" Charles said. "Hey do you have any powers?" I grinned wickedly. Suddenly lightning came out of no where and zapped the ground next to him.

"You tell me" I said smugly.

"That was _wicked_!" Tyler yelled. Marine scoffed.

"That was nothing!" she said with a smile. "Watch this" she turned and then touched a jewel from the necklace she was wearing and immediately it became a sword.

"Whoa! Where did you get that?" I asked looking at the sword in awe. She shrugged. "I made it" then she turned to the water and it rose. It began to curl itself around Maya who began to scream. Soon she was engulfed. When Marine let her down she was fine-Not even wet- but her clothes had changed. She was wearing seaweed or something.

"EEEEKKK!" she squealed "Marine Selena Jackson! What did you do to me! WHAT AM I WEARING!" We all fell over doubling in laughter.

"Um. I believe that would be seaweed " she told her.

"When I get my hands on you-"

"Don't think you will be able to!"

"Jerk"

"Shallow"

"Bitch"

"It is not nice to talk about yourself." Finally Maya cracked a smile and shook her head at Marine…

**The letter!**

Yeah it was hilarious mom you should have seen it! I actually am becoming good friends with Marine. She said that I could even meet her parents! I know you don't like them very much but I do like Marine. I know you will be ok with it though. Oh! I also told some kid off earlier for….

**Next Drabble**

"So you are the girl everyone is talking about" a boy said from behind me. "The one who can apparently kick some serious ass" I turned to him.

"That would be correct!" he put on a creepy looking smile.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that you can feel free to kick mine anytime you want…I can kick yours as well."

"Wow….That was pathetic. I mean seriously? How lousy can you get? Lame! I mean why don't you just go jump off a cliff ok? Because I don't need your shit right now. I have a lot to worry about and I got bastards like you trying to hit on me? That is so sick! I mean come on! So do everyone a favor and shut the hell up! Oh and why don't you go die in a hole while you're at it!" With that I spun around and left. Bastard….

**Letter**

Yeah, it was so sick! I mean what a creeper! I really do like Charles though he is probably my best friend aside from Marine. I don't know how much Skylar likes me….He seems a little distance. Oh well, he is probably just adjusting to the fact he has a sister. That's ok, I tried to talk to him and I saw that we actually didn't have a lot in common. He doesn't even like Bach! Who can not appreciate the genius of his work? He tried to get to listen to this really funky noise that sounded like people were torturing each other. He said it was "Heavy metal" whatever that may be.

Now dear Mother I must go. I miss you very much and gave you a burnt offering the other day. I hope you liked it. I miss you so much! Maybe you can try to convince Zeus to let me talk to you one more time…

Lots of Love,

Adara

* * *

><p>I held the note close to my chest. My baby… I had smelt the burnt offering she gave me... My first ever to be honest. I can see why other gods found it so addicting. The smell of chocolate, cake, and happiness almost overwhelmed me.<p>

"Hera?" I turned to see Zeus standing there staring at the note in my hands. "I think we need to talk"

**Sooooo how did you like it? I thought I would try this out and see how you guys like it. The next chapter will not have a letter from Adara but it will have an argument between Zeus and Hera :p after that then another letter if you guys liked this! Please review**

**~Bookgirl333**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I feel so special when I read them :p Anyways, I don't have much to tell you today so TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer~ I have been forgetting to do these haven't I? Oh well….I do not own this….If you think I do you have a bit of a problem :D**

Chapter 8 (That's right, right?)

I took a deep breath and looked my husband straight into his eyes. They were the same color as Adara's. Yet not near as kind nor warm.

"About what Zeus?" I asked fighting to keep my tone somewhat respectful. His eyes flickered to the letter in my hand.

"Well, maybe we could start with that in your hand. What is it?"

"Nothing that concerns you" I said my voice cold and hard. He looked back at me in surprise. Surely he expected me to admit it was from Adara then beg for forgiveness. But it wasn't going to happen like that. After raising Adara, her fight and rebellion had rubbed off on me.

"Well with me being King of the Gods I do believe it concerns me" I rolled my eyes; something else I had picked up from my daughter.

"If you must know, it is a note from Adara telling me about her first week at camp" I said this rather nonchalant, and carelessly. I watched carefully as Zeus's face flushed with anger. I didn't understand why. Surely he must have suspected what it was from the moment he saw it in my hands.

"I thought I told you that you could not make contact with her!" he snarled. Behind him thundered rumbled. I manage to keep my tone emotionless as I spoke again.

"She contacted me" I saw his fist clench and I braced myself for him to hit me or something. Instead he spat out something that surprised me.

"Why Hera? Why! Why do you have to take _everything _from me?" I stared at him a moment dumbstruck.

"What did you just say to me?" I whispered.

"You heard me! You have taken everything from me! Or at least tried. You have killed my children, my lovers, and rebelled against me constantly. Now my daughter? Don't pretend like I don't see what you are doing Hera! I'm not an idiot, I know that you think that if you turn my daughter against me that everyone else will too! Well I got news for you dear wife, it isn't going to happen, I am the king of gods and there is _nothing _you can do about it!"

I stared at my husband. No, not my husband, my _brother_. My young, naïve, selfish, little brother. The way he spoke made it sound so dramatic like it is the most heart wrenching thing in the world. Like _he_ was the one in pain. Yet when I listened to the words I realized what a child he was. He was millions of years old yet he acts so…so….naïve! Unwise! How could he not see things straight? Was his mind really that clouded?

"I can't believe it" I whispered. I saw his lips curve up. He thinks he has won. But he hasn't. He was no where near to it.

"I can't believe you can be so damn selfish!" I said my voice rising. Now usually I don't cuss but I think I can make a exception. "So fucking selfish! I mean can you even look at this from my point of view? I never wanted to marry you! You freaking tricked me! You knew I couldn't get out of it so you tricked me! Now I'm stuck with you for eternity! Do you think I wanted to be the laughing stock of Olympus? To be the one who stayed loyal to her husband when he went off fucking other mortal women? Women who drink, and beat their children? Do you think that I wanted to be the Queen of gods? Do you think I wanted all that damn pressure put on me? Do you? The way you talk you sound like a little kid! _There are people in pain_! Don't you understand that?" Tears were rolling down my cheeks now as I spoke.

"There are people who are scared, who are in pain as they live and you have the power to change that. Why don't you? Because you don't know how to lead that's why. You say I take everything from you? I killed your precious "lovers" out of anger. Yes it was wrong. But how would you feel if I went and had an affair with a mortal man? Someone not as handsome, as high in class as you? Wouldn't you be offended? Hurt? You made it clear that you didn't like it when you thought Adara was my daughter! As for your children? Yes that was wrong too but it was just another result of you cheating on me. Like a tease telling me _Ha! Look what your husband did. Who are you kidding yourself? He doesn't love you! He is still looking at other women! I am proof of that and there is nothing you can do about it!_ Do you know how that feels? No you don't. I rebel against you because you can't lead. You are bringing this world down and I want it to end. And here you are sitting telling me that I take everything from _you_? Where are my kids Zeus? Where is my virginity? Where is my _happiness_?" I stopped and took a shuddering breath. Tears were now crashing on the floor like diamonds.

Zeus was shocked. Complete shock filled every inch of his face. His hands were slack and his arms fell limply to his sides. I turned to leave but he caught my arm.

"Hera" he said his voice full of confusion and begging. I pulled away.

"No Zeus. I'm done." I said and the nice thing to know was that…I was. I was through with him. Screw my oaths. How many promises have the other Olympians broken? Why do I have to be the loyal one?

"Hera wait!" Zeus cried and grabbed my hand. I went to tug away but he gripped it tightly. "I-I'm…I'm…" I waited but I knew he wouldn't get the words out. He wasn't going to say sorry. "You can't leave me" he finally got out "Its against your vows" My eyes narrowed.

"Watch me" I tugged my hand but he didn't let go.

"I forbid you to! Do you hear me? I forbid you to leave me!" Disgust filled my face.

"Let me go" I said.

"No." he said and tugged me towards him. "I'll make it up to you somehow I promise" he said and went to touch my face. I jerked away.

"Get away from me" I growled. He scowled at me.

"Fine. But I promise you'll be coming running back to me." I scoffed.

"Yeah. That'll happen." I said and walked away. As I went out of the throne room a breeze whipped around me. I took a deep breath. Freedom. That is what I felt. I walked down to the elevator and rode down. Something bothered me though. Why would Zeus think I would go running back to him? I shrugged it off and went to enjoy my life. Perhaps I could ask for a official divorce…I mean divorces are part of marriage aren't they? Shouldn't I experience it?

Looking back on it. I wished I would have listened to Zeus when I had the chance.

**You like? I am going to have another letter from Adara the next chapter :D Oh, and I got some super exciting news. So those of you who have read the Lost Hero know that one of the characters from the Roman camp is named "Renya". So I got curious and looked up her name. It turns out that her name means "Queen" hmmmmmmm….Queen? And she looks like she is Jason's girlfriend? Jason who is a son of Jupiter? I'm not saying anything…..but it does look pretty suspicious doesn't it? Anyway review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME! I know I haven't update in like EVER but I have a good excuse….wait for it….I WAS SUPER BUSY! Like you wouldn't even believe it! I still am so be aware the updates aren't going to be as fast as usual. Sorry :( thanks for being so patient :p**

Chapter 9-

I was sitting in a coffee shop sipping at my frappe. I held a heavy envolope in my hand.

Zeus had somehow managed to block me from camp. I can not enter nor Iris message it. However, Adara's letter did come through and for that I am grateful.

I was about to open it when I heard the tingling sound from the shop's door opening up front. I was going to ignore it, assuming it was another mortal, when I heard the scraping of the chair in front of me. I looked up startled to see a man with striking features, bright yellow hair, big blue eyes, and incredibly bright teeth. Apollo.

"Hey steppy!" he said joyfully sitting down. I rolled my eyes, he had _insisted _on calling me "Steppy" because of me being his stepmother.

"Oh wait, should I say _ex_ steppy?" he asked with a sly grin. I couldn't help but smirk. "So its true then?" he asked in amazement. "I heard you asked Athena if it was possible to divorce!" I nodded.

"And it is, so therefore it will be done. With Nemesis as the judge of course" Apollo stared at me with a new kind of wonder.

"Wow…" he breathed. Then he noticed the letter "What's that?" he asked. I told him about everything that had happened with Adara. He then proceeded to glance around the coffee shop to make sure no one was in there before asking "Can I hear it too?" I laughed but nodded.

I then cleared my throat and read.

"Dear Mother,

Well here I am! My second week of camp! I have ever so much to tell you about! We played capture the flag Friday. It was _so_ much fun…"

* * *

><p>"Ok, you stay defense, I'll take offense." Marine told me.<p>

"What?" I asked "No way, I want to be offense too!" Marine put her hands on her hips and considered.

"Fine. Maya take defense. Adara come with me." I hesitantly followed her, Marine had a reputation to be quite kick-ass so I had to keep my guard up. She tapped her necklace which transformed into her knife. For a moment I thought she was going to stab me but then she took something else out. A worn, Yankees camp. She gave to me and laughed at my expression.

"It's a gift from my mother" she told me. "my grandmother gave it to her when she was nine. Put it on." I did so and then looked around.

"What is it supposed to- AHHHHH!" I jumped at least twelve feet in the air. I was like…._gone_. How does that work? I don't know. But I was clearly not there anymore.

"Calm down A" Marine told me. "Just wear it and when you see the flag go take out the guards. When you are fighting I will take the flag. Got it?" I nodded but then realized she couldn't see me.

"Yeah" I said. Then a conch shell blew in the distance.

"Come on" Marine said with a grin and touched a gem in her knife. I hadn't really gotten good look at her it to be honest. It was wickedly sharp and gold, the handle was gold as well, but it was carved into diagonal stripes with different blue, green, and gray gems glimmering.

"Wow." I said. Marine looked up at where I should be as her knife changed into a sword.

"Yeah. My Uncle Tyson forged it so that it turned into all of my family's weapons. The blue gems are for my Aunt Thalia they turn into a spear and shield, gray is knife for my mom, and green for my Dad and his sword. My Uncle Nico has a sword too so he doesn't have a gem."

"Wow" was all I could say.

"We should get going" she told me and we wandered off into the forest. "Keep close" Marine whispered. We silently ran up into enemy territory. We slipped by for several minutes with out being noticed. Then we reached out first opponent. I had never actually hurt a demigod or human before. Just monsters and practice dummies. So one could understand when I was slightly freaked when Marine nearly knocked his head off. The boy was alive but was knocked out cold. Marine didn't seem to care.

"Were are almost there" she told me. We continued to run into more players. This time I helped take care of them. I needed to practice so I could take out the guards when we reached the flag.

We were about two hours into the game when we saw it. A glittering flag of a boar's head whipping around angrily. When we got closer I saw three guards standing there. Marine whispered low to me.

"Go. Take them out and then watch your back." I gulped and ran out as silently as I could. I pulled out my bow and arrows in which I had received from my birthday and shot down two of the guards. I then ran like a maniac around to the other side; hoping that I could get the remaining camper from behind hen he charged at me.

"YOU!" he shouted. Wait what? He couldn't see me! That's when I realized the cap was gone. "YOU PUNK, ARE DEAD MEAT YOU HEAR!" I then placed my hands on my hips.

"Who do you think you are telling me that? Honestly get some prospective! Have you ever fought me before? No! So what makes you think you are going to win this fight? Just because you are a child of Ares does not mean you win every damn fight! I mean with your brains I'm surprised you even know how to talk!" It probably wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done. He leapt on me and we rolled in the dirt for a bit. I was trying my best to live. I repeatdly dodged his fist. But every so often the boy's hand had struck me with enormous force. At the same time he was attempting to not get a knife in his eye. Then the conch sounded.

"Huh?" we asked at the same time. That's when we saw the flag was gone. Both of us forgetting the fight ran up to Chiron who was grinning. Marine appeared next to him with the flag in one hand and the Yankees cap in the other.

"Athena always has a plan" she said.

* * *

><p>"…I was so mad that I wouldn't talk to her in like….HOURS! I had to forgive her though. She would have beat me up otherwise."<p>

Apollo burst out laughing.

"Wow, Percy and Annabeth had a great kid! I should drop on by to say hi…" I rolled my eyes though I was slightly miffed at the part that this girl might be _hurting _my daughter! I would have to find those useless parent of hers…

"…Oh! And a new half-blood came today! He was another mixed blood. His name is Augustin Valdez. We found out that his parents were Leo Valdez a child of Hephaestus and Reyna Augustine a daughter of Mars. I actually found him really fun to be around. The other day we played a prank on the Hermes…"

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should do this?" I asked. Augustin laughed quietly.<p>

"Why not? It'll be good for them to get a taste of their own medicine!" I smiled. He was actually kind of cute…His hair was mused and curly dark rich brown…And his eyes were a dark almost black color. Bits of almost red would come out in the fire, I had noticed earlier. His face was firm and hard but was always lit up with laughter. Get your mind out of the gutter! I scolded myself. He was just a friend. Right? We crept into the cabin and began to doodle on the children of Hermes' faces. Once we were done we then took all their clothes and hung them on the cabin roof. Then we took a step back and admired our work.

"It looks good!" I said brightly. Augustin nodded.

"A big improvement." he laughed. I nodded. Suddenly a wave of exhaustion fell over me. My head fell onto his shoulder. "Whoa there" he said "Let me take you to your cabin" I was too sleepy to really protest. When he laid me in bed he tucked the covers over me.

"Good night Princess" he said referring to the nickname he gave me when he found out that my adoptive mother was the Queen of gods ("So you're like the Princess of Gods right? He had asked")

"Good night Auggie" I yawned and fell asleep…

* * *

><p>"I like this guy a lot actually… Like you know…A lot…"<p>

"AWWWWWWW!" Apollo shouted "ADARA HAS A CRUSH!" I scowled at him.

"She does not!" I snapped back. "You sound like Aphrodite" Apollo wrinkled his nose.

"Oh! Say it isn't so?" He said dramatically "I think I have an urge to give everyone a hug! Maybe we can set up Percy and Annabeth's anniversery soon!" I rolled my eyes and kept on reading trying to block him out.

"I don't really know what to do about it though." I began reading but Apollo cut me off again.

"Awww! She doesn't know what to do about it! You know what? I think my sister may become good friends with your daughter!" Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Fine. I mean my sister may become friends with my other sister. Happy?" The sky turned slightly brighter. I clenched my teeth and made an effort to keep reading.

"I wish you could talk to me so much. I miss you! I might see you soon though. Chiron had assigned me a quest! A quest! That is the big news I have been saving for last. Apparently Zeus needs to talk to me about something serious that has happened. I get to bring two people with me! I am going to Olympus in two days of time to see Lord Zeus erm…Father whatever, about it! I am so excited! Well lots of love,

Adara"

I bit my lip. I wish I could give her some advice on her boy troubles and tell her to be wary of Athena's "Plans". I sighed and got up.

"I wonder what her quest is" Apollo commented. I buried my face in her hands. Another thing I could be helping her with is the quest…Wait what? A quest! Oh gods no! She was much to young! Then another line of her letter replayed in my mind.

_Apparently Zeus needed to talk to me about something serious that has happened…_

Oh my gods. What was he going to do to her?

**So the next chapter will have Percy and Annabeth in it as well as Adara and some of her friends :p I will try to update soon! Love you guys!**

**~Bookgirl333**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am back! Once again i'm sorry about the lack of updates :(...oh well i am going to be busting them out pretty fast once summer comes :p ! To the story!**

Chapter 10-

The first words that came out of my mouth were "Oh my gods!" and I ran for the exit pushing past Apollo. I had to run to….Where? I couldn't go inside well I had to- BAM! I ran into something, or someone rather.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" I snarled. The girl I had knocked down straightened up and glowered at me.

"Excuse me? Why you-" then she paused and her eyes widened slightly.

"_Hera_?" she asked sounding stunned. The man next to her peered at me then bowed.

"Wow." he said "Wasn't expecting that one." I slowly began to recognize the couple.

"Perseus Jackson" I said "Annabeth Chase" then a little boy appeared.

"AND ME!" he yelled "The mightiest one of them all!" Perseus rolled his eyes.

"Slow down there mighty midget." the boy froze and turned towards him.

"_Daddy!_ I am _not_ a mighty midget!" he said "I'm a man!" Annabeth laughed and picked the boy up and threw him in the air.

"What?" she asked "You're not my little baby anymore?" The boy considered.

"Ok Mommy." he said reasonably "I'll be your baby at bedtime ok?" Perseus laughed and turned back to me.

"So this is certainly a surprise. It is not everyday we run into a moody goddess" I scowled at him.

"Watch it Jackson" I warned. The little boy looked at me. He had Perseus's eyes and hair. But his face was all Annabeth's.

"My last name is Jackson" he informed me. "So is my big sister's." I couldn't help but smile at him. He was such a darling!

"And what is your name?" I asked.

"Luke" he said rather shyly. "Luke Charles Jackson" I looked at Annabeth who turned away, not meeting my gaze.

"That's a very nice name" I told him. "Is your sister names Marine?" his eyes shot open.

"Yes!" he said excitedly. "Marine Silena Jackson! Do you know her?" I shook my head

"I've heard a lot about her though" Annabeth and Perseus shared a look of confusion. I ignored this.

"How old are you?" The boy seemed to be jumping now with excitement.

"Five and three quarters" he told me proudly "So that means I am basically six." I smiled. He clearly got his mother's brains. Annabeth cleared her throat loudly and pulled Luke away from my view.

"We should get going…" she told me. I scoffed.

"I'm not going to hurt him if that is what you are thinking." For a second her eyes blazed with anger.

"I-" she began but then she stopped abruptly and her eyes went between me and Perseus.

"No." she said. Oh, great she couldn't possibly be thinking…?

"You are _not _taking him!" Yep, she was.

"I am not going to take your husband Annabeth. That was only a one time thing." **(A/N Clarification- She's talking about the whole Son of Neptune thing)**she relented but I noticed that she was still tense and her hand was on her knife. I was thinking of leaving to figure out a plan to help Adara when another one came to me.

"I have a very important question" I said slowly. Perseus looked at me warily.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Can you get inside the camp borders still?" they both nodded.

"Good. Then go inside the camp and see if a girl named Adara is there. If she is make sure she does not leave for her quest got it?" Annabeth sighed.

"Hera, I know you don't like half-bloods but-"

"No!" I yelled cutting her off. "I am trying to protect her! Zeus will hurt her I am sure of it!"

"Why do you care?" Great. I gave them the outline of the story while ignoring there stunned faces. Finally when I was done they said that they would Iris message Chiron. Perseus summoned some water and soon Chiron appeared.

"Why hello you two! I haven't seen you in ages! How is little Luke doing?" Luke jumped up and yelled

"I'm here! And guess what? I am almost _six_" I smiled at him but then gave Annabeth a look that told her to keep going.

"Chiron, is a girl named Adara at the camp right now?" Chiron shook his head.

"No she just left with a bunch of her friends for her quest….You should her prophecy."

"Why? What was it?" Perseus asked.

"I can't recall the specifics because I wasn't there but something about the King falling? I would keep an eye out for anything out of place I were you." the King falling? Would that mean Zeus? No. That was too simple for a prophecy. There was a king of many things. Poseidon was the king of the seas, Hades was the king of the underworld, the prophecy could have mean them. But that was still very serious for a god to fall…

"A King falling?" Annabeth asked looking alarmed "That's…Impossible." Chiron shook his head.

"As impossible as Luke betraying us and turning into Kronos?" Ouch. That was a bit harsh. Annabeth flinched back and Perseus shot a death glare at Chiron.

"I'm not Kronos!" little Luke said "And I would never, ever betray you Mommy"

"I know sweetie" she said, though her voice sounded a little weak. "Chiron, do you know exactly where Adara went?"

"To Olympus. Zeus needed to speak to her about the quest."

"What is it about?" Perseus inquired. Chiron shrugged.

"I have no idea." he said. I bit my lip. I just _had _to get to Olympus. Yet there was too many mortals here! If I revealed my true form… Ugh! Perseus gave me a bit of a sympathetic look.

"Thanks Chiron we have to go" he said and then swiped away the message. He turned to me and said. "I'm only going to help you because it sounds like this Adara kid means a lot to you." I resisted the urge to sneer. What could _he_ do? Then he turned and ran up the street.

"WHAT IS THAT!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Annabeth snickered. Poor Perseus. His dignity must be lost, but his plan worked. All the mortals looked the way he was pointing and Annabeth turned away with Luke. I immediately transported myself to Olympus. I saw Adara kneeling at Zeus's feet. She had grown a little taller. Her hair was longer and more unruly than ever. She turned and saw me and her eyes popped open.

"MOM!" she yelled and launched herself at me. I took a step back trying to steady myself from the force put behind her hug.

"Hello Dear" I said fondly and grabbed her face gently to get a good look at her. Other than a few cuts and bruises she looked fine. I turned to Zeus and let my face grow cold.

"What were you going to them Zeus?" I asked glancing at the two other children shuffling awkwardly in the corner.

"I have just given them their quest wife." he said. I tensed up.

"I do not know who you are speaking to but there is no 'wife' in this room." I replied. I saw him clench his teeth.

"Would you be so kind as to let these half-bloods stay in our- I mean _your_ home?" I cocked my head.

"Isn't that kind of against the rules? You know the ones _you _made up?" Thundered roared through the room. Adara clung to me a bit tighter.

"I am king. I do what I want."

"Which is why there have been so many wars and problems." I responded. "Yes they may stay with me." I turned and gestured for the three kids to follow me without even waiting for Zeus's reaction. I quickly got into my chariot chauffeuring the others inside before the storm could start.

"Mother, where are we going to stay?" Adara asked. I chuckled.

"A place I'm sure you know" I answered and together we flew. I got a good look at the kids Adara took with her. The girl was obviously Marine. The boy looked like this Augestin. I study him closer. Her description was very accurate. Dark chestnut hair hung in his eyes which were also dark, almost black. There would be a hint of an almost orange color in them. They were warm and inviting though, and I was briefly reminded of Hestia. He was very large this boy, and strong by the looks of it. I wasn't sure about this boy yet…I would have to speak to him later.

"We're here." I said and Adara gasped. It was her old home. I had moved in there after my separation with Zeus. I pushed aside the bushes and touched it. As usual, it glowed and opened.

"Cool" Marine muttered while Augustin was looking at the door critically, probably trying to figure out how it worked.

We all walked in. It hadn't changed much. I wanted to keep it just how Adara had it when she lived there. I had even went as far as getting new clothes, books, and CDs, to make it look like she could be coming home any moment. Call me obsessed but it made me feel better.

"Wow, this place is nice" Marine commented. She looked at me and asked "Um, is it ok to touch everything?" I smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you three make yourself at home while I bake some cookies." Augustin's face lit up.

"Cookies? Really? Oh my gods you're my new best friend!" Adara giggled and he flashed her a quick smile. "You've been holding out on us princess?" he asked nudging her.

"Oh, shut up" she said blushing. He chuckled and went over to one of the bedrooms along with Marine. I went into the kitchen and started baking the cookies.

"So…" Adara said following me into the kitchen. "You and Zeus aren't together anymore."

"Where did you hear that?" I said sharply. For a moment a look of panic filled her face but she quickly covered it up.

"Oh, well I just assumed by the way things were back there…" I relaxed. Zeus hadn't tried to persuade her to join his cause.

"Well honey, a millennia is a very long time to be married to someone. Especially someone whom you don't particularly like." From the corner of my eye I saw her chew hesitantly on her lower lip.

"Why don't you like him?" She asked cautiously. I gave her a sidelong look and shrugged.

"Your too young to understand, besides I'm rather tired of talking about this."

"But he doesn't seem like such a bad guy." My head snapped towards her.

"_I _thought that you didn't like him." I said venomously. She shrank back slightly

"I don't. I'm just saying." This made no sense to what so ever but I decided to let it drop.

BAM! I jumped at sound of three loud bangs followed by screams. I quickly ran to the nearest bedroom and saw Augustin and Marine standing with their backs against the wall staring at three children lying on the ground.

The one was a boy. He had mused brown hair with bright green eyes and an evil expression that looked like a neon sign yelling TROUBLE! The girl was pretty. A slim figure, graceful neck, and a cloud of dark, majestic brown hair. Her eyes fluttered to be revealed as a startling gold color. The final girl was a sturdily built blonde with lovely ever changing eyes.

"What" I asked "Is this?" The boy got up and gave a rather nasty look at Augustin.

"I'm Charles" he said extending a hand out to me "Son of Travis and Katie Stoll" The blonde got up and spoke.

"Phoenix Grace. Daughter of Jason and Piper Grace" Wait. My Jason? Hm. Interesting.

"Maya Homestead daughter of Aphrodite." Ah I figured that much.

"What- How did you get in here?" I asked. Charles chuckled.

"Chiron transported us here after Adara called saying she needed more help for her quest." He then smiled warmly at Adara.

"What is this quest even about anyway?" I said starting to get irritated.

"Oh, you don't know?" Maya asked "It's about-" she was cut off by Adara covering her mouth.

"Sorry. Top secret information. If I told you I would probably be sent to Hades." I frowned. How come I wasn't aloud to know?

"Well…Ok" I said unsurely. We all sat there in awkward silence for a moment. Then Charles cleared his throat.

"So…um…. You and Zeus aren't together anymore?" I threw my hands u in exasperation.

"How do _you_ know?" He looked at Adara and she sighed.

"Well….Word is starting to get out" she told me "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean after all you've been through together you're just going to-"

"Are you kidding me?" I said cutting her off. "You're siding with _him_?" Just saying the words made my heart feel cold. My shoulders slumped.

"You're on his side?" I whispered. Her eyes filled with tears.

"No! Well….I mean, I don't think you can just divorce I-" I held up my hand to stop her.

"I _can not_ believe I am hearing this! I mean…" my voice trailed off loss for words.

"I understand." I said quietly "He's your father. You think he's the greatest person in the world now. I should have known better." With that I placed down the cookies I had been holding in my hands on the bedside table and left the room.

How could he? Zeus had stolen my daughter away from me! I knew there was a reason he wanted her alone! He had stolen her from me! Anger washed over me stronger than it ever has before. I took a deep breath and pulled out a dramha shakily. I turned on the shower and mumbled "Oh Iris accept my offering." A glimmer appeared "Nemesis, Mount Olympus." Soon an image was appearing. A woman bent over a cauldron. Her hair was blacker than night and one eye pure gold and the other silver. She saw me and smiled.

"Hera" she said her voice full of warmth "What can I do for you today?" My voice sounded low and hard when I spoke.

"I need revenge on Zeus" I growled. Her face broke into an all out grin. She pulled a small bottle rattling with electricity from her robes.

"I thought you never ask" she said.

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE DONE ANOTHER CHAPTER! Ok, so the next chapter will have some explaining plus some a pretty epic ending if i do say so myself :D Sooooo please review!**

** Press this button...**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**

** l**


	11. Chapter 11

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE DONE ANOTHER CHAPTER! Oh, before I forget! I know a lot of you have been asking about if the two myths from the first chapter are real or not. The answer is yes both of those are real myths :D Anyways here's chapter 11. Sorry it is taking so long. my last exam is on June 2nd! So coming up! Thanks for being so patient with me :P**

Chapter 11-

"I can't do this!" I said for the millionth time today. I paused and then began to pace…for the millionth time today. "I have to! I want to! I _need_ to!" Nemesis rolled her eyes and sighed, fingering with one of her scales.

"Hera. Just do it!" She said. I bit my lip.

"But what if I get caught? What if-"

"What if you don't?" I let my shoulders slump in defeat. This was barbaric! How could I pull this off? Then I thought about Adara and the want for me to get revenge washed over again. Her and her friends had been trying to get me and Zeus back together all week! Forget about their damn quest they were supposed to be doing!

"I'll do it!" I said standing up.

"Hm. That's what you said last time too." Nemesis murmured. I glared at her then looked at the ground. I had to do it. I just _had _to. I finally got up the courage and began to walk out the door.

"Nope. I changed my mind." I said coming back in. I couldn't do this. I mean this was some serious, _serious_ stuff. If this didn't go exactly as planned… Is shuddered at the very thought.

"Hera" Nemesis said sounding fed up with my indecisiveness. You have three seconds to get out of my house with the damn bottle or give it back to me. Three-" Should I do it? "Two" What choice did I have? "One."

"Ok! I'm out! I'm out!" I said and ran out the door. I heard Nemesis laugh as I was going out. Oh my gods… How was I going to do this? With all my courage I went up to Olympus. From there I summoned a cup of hot tea and breathed it in. Raspberry flavored tea should mask the taste. I then poured the bottle Nemesis had gave me into the cup. Shaking slightly I walked into the throne room where I found Zeus sitting there, rubbing his temples as I saw Adara and her friends kneeling in front of him. Marine, Maya, Phoenix and Adara then stood up while Charles tried to push Augustin over. What did he have against that boy?

"It has been a week! A whole week! Yet, I get no, absolutely no results! Daughter, this is unacceptable!" Zeus shouted. Adara flinched slightly but said nothing.

"Don't you think we've been trying!" Marine growled. "You know when I asked Adara if I could come on a quest I was kind of expecting something you know… Heroic? But this is pathetic!" A lightning bolt appeared in Zeus's hand.

"YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" he roared "YOU ARE JUST LIKE YOUR FATHER! UNGRATEFUL, RESENTFUL, ARRAGONT, LITTLE-"

"Zeus!" I called out affectionately. I tried not to throw up as I said it. "I brought something for you!" Everyone turned towards me looking aghast. Well, everyone except Maya. She was probably thinking this was some romantic movie.

"Hera?" Zeus asked confused. I waved enthusiastically, while balancing the cup of tea in my hand. Zeus turned to the demigods in confusion.

"How-?" he began.

"Love potion." Maya said solemnly. "I put it in her tea this morning." My tea? The tea that I left on the table this morning? She drugged it! On any other occasion I might I have blown her to bits. I almost drank that! But I knew that I had to use this to my advantage.

"Love potion?" I giggled "Don't be silly! I don't need any love potion to love this air head!" I said. Ugh.

"Um…How much did you put in there?" Zeus asked concerned. I went over to him gave him the cup of tea.

"I am _so_ sorry we have been fighting!" I said rubbing his shoulders. "I made you this tea to make it up to you!"

"Oh, um, well I'm not very thirsty right now-"

"You don't like it!" I cried as if it was the most tragic thing in the world. "But" I let out a sob "I worked so" I shuddered "_Hard_ on it!"

"Ok, ok!" he said and took a big gulp. A small smile set on my lips. "Hm." he commented "This tastes…different." I laughed and he turned to me with a confused expression on his face.

"Oh dear me" I said amused "This is going to be a big change isn't it?"

"What?" Then he looked at his hands. They began to dim.

"Why Zeus! You look a little under the weather! Why if I didn't know any better then I might think you were turning mortal!" Zeus looked at me in horror.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he screamed. I heard thunder but it was quickly weakening. Soon almost all of his immortal glow was gone. When he looked at me it was clear what I have done was unforgivable. "You will pay!" he screeched "You- You" he couldn't seem to find any words. "You will regret this" his voice was so deadly it took my by slight surprise.

"Be gone Zeus. Olympus is no place for mortals." I waved my hand and he disappeared. I smiled. It worked. The plan actually worked!

"Mom?" I turned to see a horror stricken Adara behind me. My heart froze.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I bit my lip then got up the courage to ask

"Do you hate me?" She shook her head and smiled.

"Mom, I never actually liked him! The only reason why I was trying to get you two back together is because that was my quest!" My mouth fell open. She was kidding right? Before I could answer though I heard a voice behind me speak

"What have you done?" The whole Olympian council was behind me.

Great.

**Sorry it was so short. I PROMISE to update within two weeks. If i don't i give you permission to kill me...Though i really hope you don't...LOVE YA~~~~**

**~Bookgirl333**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok people! I am offcially done with my exams! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOO! Annnnddddd i passed them all! Yipee! Also, know i have one wekk left of school :p so updates are going to be more frequent!**

Chapter 12-

My eyes widened when I saw the gods behind me. I examined each of their faces closely. Athena looked horrified. Artemis stunned, Hades shocked, Poseidon gleeful, Demeter resentful, Dionysus….Well he looked like he was about to do a touch down dance. Apollo stared at me with a new found awe. Hephaestus rolled his eyes to my surprise. His look told me that he could totally picture me doing something like that. Hermes didn't seem to be processing what's going on. Aphrodite was in utter shock.

"You….You…You…" She got out. "He….Mortal…Tea…" for a second I thought she was about to faint.

"What have you done!" Athena gasped in horror. "Our king! My father-" she would have probably went on for awhile if Apollo didn't interrupt.

"Oh shut it Tina! You're just upset because you were his favorite daughter. Now stop being a daddy's girl and use your wisdom to realize how good this is!" Everybody turned to him for a moment. I shot Apollo a grateful look. Athena looked rather murderous.

"It is good, in a way." Artemis admitted. "He wasn't the best leader. Besides what's life without a little risk?" she gave me a smile and I saw a wild glint in her eye.

"Risk could bring down Olympus." Athena protested.

"so you're saying we should just play it safe?" Artemis asked in disgust "What fun is that? If you want change you have to do something. Not just read about it!" for a second I thought Athena was going to go strangle Artemis but Poseidon spoke up.

"Artemis is right. What Hera did was right and good for Olympus. We need change. Just look at how the world is now! Does anyone see how much we can improve it?"

"Stop acting intelligent Poseidon!" Athena growled. "This could be our downfall! Look at it this way. Yes change is good, but it must be over a period of time! You can't just-"

"Watch me" Poseidon growled his voice cold and deadly. I sighed. Not another one of his mood swings…

"The real problem is that we need a new lord of the sky!" Demeter complained "My plants need to grow and that requires water people!"

"Exactly!" Athena yelled "So we just need to turn Zeus back into a god-"

"Why can't we get a new god?" Hades asked "What's the problem with that?" Soon they were all arguing over something or another. I looked over at Adara who rolled her eyes. I sighed and then took a deep breath.

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP FOR ONE FREAKIN SECOND!" I screamed. Everybody froze and looked at me. I let out an exasperated breath.

"Will all of you just stop being so stupid? Solution time! First off we need to rearrange council. We do need change! Athena having a new god of the sky is not a very big change-"

"Having a new king will" she said quietly. I glared at her, daring to interrupt me again.

"Look down at the world Athena." I said "There are people dying, there are people hurting, and they are people ruining the earth. Do you want it to stay like that?" I could tell Athena had a clever comeback but held her tongue.

"Ok…. So how will we rearrange council?" Dionysus asked. I bit my lip in thought.

"Hmm…I think we should all stay at the same status we are at now… Maybe we could find someone worthy enough to be king…. A contest maybe?" Hephaestus cleared his throat.

"Um, Mom" I blinked in shock for a moment. Did…he just called me Mom? My heart took a leap of joy.

"Yes?" I asked warmly. His face turned pink but continued.

"Are you still going to be Queen of the gods? Because if you are, you are going to need to marry this new king person…" I frowned. This was true…

"I think we should choose the king and then worry about me. Or perhaps this would be a good time to rebalance council." Ok, this was giving me a headache!

"Athena. We need a new council. Will you be able to make one for us? We'll approve it later. Then decide who will rule." Artemis stood.

"Can I help?" she asked. Immediately I was worried. Artemis could be a little…Unpredictable. I couldn't help but smile though. Even though she wasn't my daughter I often wished she was. I know that people have that story where I hit her and then she went crying to Zeus when she was little but I really never did. I actually liked Artemis dispite her being my former husband's daughter. She never got along with a lot of people because she did her own thing and no one else's. She got in fights with Aphrodite daily about love- _"Artemis! Love is what makes the world go around!"_

"_That's a load of bullshit! Boys are just incompetent fools! They use you then hurt you!""Oooh! Did someone break your heart Artie?" By this point she would have an arrow in her hair…_

Then of course Athena and Artemis never got along. Artemis didn't go with the whole wise thing. She was like the wind. Restless.

"_Tina!….Tina!…TINA! Will you spar with me?" _

"_No"_

"_Why not?" _

"_I'm working on my new building…"_

"_So? You're the goddess of war! You have eternity to work on the building! We could do something fun! Like hunt, or spar, or hunt, or run, or hunt, or talk to animals…or hunt…"_

"…"

So when Artemis asked me that question I did the risky thing.

"Sure!" I knew she wasn't afraid to try new ideas so it wasn't a totally bad idea right? Athena glared at me. I shrugged.

"Meeting adjourned." I said then turned to my daughter.

"Wow, that was-" she suddenly was caught off guard.

"Adara?" I asked.

"My- My head" she groaned. Then collapsed.

"Adara!" I cried and flung myself onto her.

"Oh my gods!" she yelled "It hurts!" My eyes widened. Suddenly Artemis let out a little yell.

"Thalia!" I turned to where the hunters had been standing. Thalia was on the ground with her head in her hands.

"Thalia what wrong?" Voices were chorusing throughout the room. Suddenly Phoenix collapsed.

"What is going on!" some one yelled. The who room was erupting into chaos. Then Chiron appeared.

"Hera? Help! Something is wrong with Skylar!" Adara's twin was shown on screen for a moment. Holding his head in agonized pain and moaning.

What was going on?

**What is going on? good question! Care to take a guess? REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey people! Two more days till' summer! I know what you are thinking "More updates!" sadly no :'( My summer is packed yet, i will be updating more than i have been :D So thats good! Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

What was going on! I looked at Athena for help. Her eyes were wide and slightly fearful.

"Athena!" I cried "What is going on!" At first she didn't answer then she cleared her throat and looked at me, panic stricken.

"Hera" she said "If Zeus is no longer a god then what do you think will happen to his children who are half god?" My heart sunk. No. What have I done?

"Adara" I whispered. Her eyes fluttered for a moment and then moaned. I stood up trying to keep my composure.

"We need to do something now. Anything." My voice shook slightly. I looked at Artemis. She usually took action to these kind of things but she was staring in shock at Thalia. I glanced around the room, fear knotting in my stomach. What could I do? I already knew the answer though. Zeus. I would have to find him.

"Apollo" I said. His head snapped up from the daze he was in. "Help them" he nodded numbly his eyes intent of Phoenix. I zapped out.

_Take me to wherever Zeus is_ I begged the fates. There was a flash and I blinked.

"Hello there" A voice spoke. I spun around to see a mortal man staring at me.

"Hi" I said flatly and got off his lunch I had been standing on and jumped off the table. Where was I? I looked around hoping for something to look familiar. I then saw that in the distance behind a peer, Olympus- or rather the Empire state building- stood. So, I was still in New York.

"Hello ma'am? May I help you with something?" I turned to see a man in his early twenties gawking at me. I smiled at him and couldn't help but think he was kind of cute. His hair was thick and brown and his eyes were a stunning blue, kind of like Adara's. He had a sweet face that was full of innocence yet just his presence let you know that he had seen too much. I couldn't help but wonder why he was- Agh! No. Stop it. I was _so _not getting interested in this mortal. I am he was like a infant compared to me. Kind of gross.

"Yes" I said, now replying to his question. "Have you seen a man pass by here that is about your height with gray hair, and blue or gray eyes?" The man smiled slightly.

"I've seen many men around here like that miss." I sighed dramatically.

"The one who is a complete ass." He considers for a moment and then laughed.

"Ah, that one" he grinned. I leaned in a little more, eager. "So is this is the deal ma'am." he told me. "I get to take you out to dinner if I show you were Mr. Bastard is ok?" I threw my hands up in exasperation. This was ridiculous! Not to mention totally embarrassing.

"You know what? Fine. Just show me where he is." His smiled lit up and he held out an arm like they did in medieval times.

"May I be your escort?" I rolled my eyes. Mortals. Never the less I took his damn arm so that I could find Zeus. He led me through a serious of things. I began to figure out that I was in some kind of ancient Greek Museum. There were pictures of me, Zeus, Apollo, well basically everyone. I felt kind of bad though, here were the new generation of demigods defeating Kronos, and Gaea yet they get no recognition as the past heroes did. Pity.

"Here we are." I heard the man say. I cocked my head to look at his name tag there was one. I pointed this out and he laughed.

"I don't work here darling." he told me "I just figured that someone as pretty as you could use some help." I had to clench my jaw so that I wouldn't shout or vaporize him.

"I see." I said my voice monotone. He handed me a slip of paper with his number on it and left wishing me good luck with the "Dirty, little, rotten bastard who was telling people he was going to kill them with lightning bolts." Ha, as if. I walked over to him. I saw him muttering at some Greek carvings.

"Zeus." I spoke firmly. I spun around. Then he slapped me. He actually had the _fucking _nerve to slap me. I had never, _ever_ been so freaking angry in my life. So I did the natural thing and hit him back. I didn't exactly mean to have him go flying back into the wall, breaking some vases but eh, who can blame me?

"You…You..." he sputtered as he got up, obviously not finding a strong enough word in his small vocabulary.

"Something is wrong with your children." I said grabbing his arm not waiting for him to respond. "I'm taking you to Olympus." Once we teleported there I saw that the gods had laid out all the children.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I heard and turned to see Charles shoving Augustin away from Adara.

"ME!" he yelled back "YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME TO GET AWAY! WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" Maya shrieked sobbing over Phoenix's, limp body.

"Hera!" I heard and turned to see Aphrodite running towards me. "What are we going to-" she froze when she saw Zeus. "What is _he_ doing here?" she asked venomously.

"Hello daughter, I mean traitor." Zeus snarled at her. She rolled her eyes but looked at me expectantly.

"We need to turn him back into a god a minor one at least before they… I don't even know what!"

"No" Athena said entering. "The only way to restore them completely to normal is to make sure Zeus is returned to his full power. If that happen we would pretty much all be dead. As for what will happen to the children? Well I did some research and figured that since they are part god and their father is now mortal their godly part will become mortal as well. However, there is a glitch in the system."

"Meaning?" Athena started to rub her temples.

"Hera. Skylar…he…He died."

**Whats your thoughts? Yes? No? Maybe? Will you review? :D luv ya guys 4ever!**

**~Boookgirl333**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14~

For a moment I just stood there completely shocked. Skylar…Died? No. That didn't seem possible. Not Skylar. Zeus's pride and joy, his favorite son…Not Skylar. I turned and looked at my ex-husband's face. At first pure horror was on it. Then it slowly turned pink, red, purple, blue, then a disturbing shade of green. I was vaguely reminded of one of those light shows they had, the ones in which they turn many colors.

"My son…Died…" Zeus said very quietly and slowly. Athena looked away and closed her eyes. She didn't have to answer. Zeus's fist clenched. He turned to me his eyes on fire. "I hate you." he said at first quietly then he screamed it louder "I HATE YOU! IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! BUT YOU WERE SO DAMN SELFISH! I HATE YOU!" I froze. His words sunk deeply into my skin. Someone had died because of me. It wasn't the first time but there was no stopping the sickening feeling that washed over me. An innocent child _died _because I was selfish. Now I admit, I have killed children of other gods before out of bitterness and resentment towards the traitors of my life. This time though…I guess it felt so awful because I didn't want this one to die yet I was I who ended up killing him. What was wrong with me? I should have known something like this would happen and now Adara was going to die. Tears brimmed my eyes. No. I couldn't let that happen. Gods, no… My fist suddenly clenched. No. Adara will live. Even if I don't.

"Athena" I said my voice ringing with such authority everyone turned to me to listen.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Turn Zeus back." Many mummers were exchanged and many faces paled. I gulped and looked down.

"Hera." Athena said gently "The only way to turn Zeus back is an exchange." My head snapped up. An exchange?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Another god must turn mortal for him to become a God again." I looked over at the children screaming and moaning on the ground. My eyes settled on my daughter. Her face was pale and she was still. You could barely see her chest moving. Her twin has already died. She couldn't be far behind.

"I'll do it." I said suddenly. All eyes including Zeus's turned to me.

"What?" I heard Demeter ask "Sister-" she began but I held up a hand.

"No arguments. Do it right now." Nobody spoke "NOW!" I screamed. I needed them to do it now. I was scared, I needed to get it over with. I saw Nemesis move through the crowd. She handed me a bottle the same as Zeus's except that instead of it crackling with electricity it was a pink and white swirled color. When I opened it laughter and happiness echoed through the room. I licked my lips in anticipation and slowly raised it to my lips. I glanced once more at my beautiful Adara before tipping it over.

The taste was warm and sweet. Flashes of things were played in my mind. Adara, Skylar, Zeus, Athena, me running, my marriage to Zeus, my time in Kronos's stomach. At first it started out strong then slowly it began to weaken. I wondered if Zeus's transformation was this dramatic for him. I then felt a cold floor beneath me. Coldness. I have never really felt such a thing. Goddesses don't really get too hot or cold. It was that clue that let me know I was mortal. I blinked and looked at my hand to see it no longer had its immortal glow. I glanced up and saw Zeus hovering over me.

"Hera!" he boomed "I will let you live as a mortal for a few days before I decide what to do with you. Let you experience what I did." I nearly snorted. He lived a mortal for only a day at most. He then raised his hand and I was in a different place. An ally way. I cursed under my breath. Could he really not send me to a five star hotel instead? Then a sense of panic went over me. I didn't get to see Adara! Was she ok? My heart was racing.

"Hey! Sweetheart!" I heard. I spun around to see two men walking towards me. I backed up slightly. I didn't like the look of these people. One held a bottle of whiskey while the other had a knife. "Come on!" one spoke "Do you want to have fun with us?" my eyes darted around. There was only a wall behind me. The other spoke now, his voice slightly slurred.

"What is a nice girl like you doing over here? We better take you home" With that he grabbed my wrist tightly. I shrieked and tried to yank myself away from him. Unfortunately all my strength was gone so it was useless. The other man grabbed me the waist and pulled me down. I had a quick flashback of Zeus doing the exact same thing. Not again…There was tugging on my dress and I squirmed in desperation to get loose. The knife must have slipped though because I felt a searing cut on my arm. I looked over and was shocked to see red blood coming out instead of gold. Warm breath was close to my face. I screamed but I was cut off but something, I'm not entirely sure what. I couldn't breathe! I felt light headed and then heard a rip of the bottom of my dress coming off followed by a sickening laugh of triumph. Then there was another sound. I couldn't hear it very well due to the fact I was blacking out. The voice sounded familiar though… There was banging and I was suddenly released from the grip around my mouth. I gasped. Very vaguely I felt myself being lifted up. Everything was tinged with black now. I could only feel strong arms wrapped around me a comforting murmuring. Then everything was gone.

**So what do you think? I know that, that one part was a little creepy but hey i had to set it up for...Ah, i cant tell you that now can i ;) lol please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So yeah here is another chapter. Sorry if it isn't very good i didnt have a whole lot of time to work on it. The next chapter should be out by next week. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Why did they choose me? That was the very first thing I thought when I began to regain consciousness. Is why did they choose me to be the goddess of family and marriage? I had contemplated this for awhile now. A couple million of years now in fact. Why? I couldn't keep my family together at all. We are constantly fighting, making oaths, breaking oaths, causing wars, and actually be quite childish. If it wasn't for the Gods overdramatic behavior the world could actually be peaceful. But no. We have Zeus being a baby every other week wanting something, while Hephaestus is tying me down to a chair, and catching Aphrodite who is cheating on him with Ares in a golden net, when Poseidon is fucking some girl in Athena's temple and gets her mad causing her to create another monster, while Dionysus is turning people into dolphins. Apollo is tricking Artemis to shoot down her hunting partner, and Hermes is stealing Apollo's cattle. Hades is kidnapping some random flower goddess which gets Demeter pissed. Don't even get me started on the minor gods, people. I mean seriously. I'm sitting here trying to control all that mess and then people come and pray to me.

_Please Lady Hera, use your wisdom and power to make sure me and my wife have a good marriage please…_

_My lady, please let us keep our family together in this time of need_

_My lady help me find the woman I shall marry…_

_Hera, please let my husband be a nice man and treat me well…_

It always was perplexing when they would stay stuff like that to me. Didn't they know the stories? Didn't they know I wasn't a success with my family and marriage. Why would they trust me with theirs? I did usually try though, I would watch over people and try to keep them together. However, it rarely worked out. Divorce, killing, death, something ended it. It just put me down to see I couldn't even keep a mortal family together. I was a- what was it Adara calls it?- oh yes, a fail. An epic fail. I used to be the goddess of love as well. Well, that failed as well. Aphrodite took the role, at the time she was the Goddess of Lust and beauty. Then she demanded to be the Goddess of Love too.

"Hera, dear. I know you don't like it but honestly I sound like such a whore with the title _"Lust and Beauty"_ I mean you have never really experienced love anyway have you? Besides I have such a romantic life! I was married against my will to an awful, hideous man who locked me up in a fiery pit of hell all day rarely talking to me. Then when I manage to escape I find a handsome god of war waiting to sweep me off my feet and take me away. But the man who had locked me up was so jealous you see, he captured us at every chance- That is just beginning I was thinking about adding a part in where I get pregnant with Ares's child but I have to put that In action first." So, I rather quickly gave up my title as Love goddess. Aphrodite did have those kids with Ares too. Eros, Anteros, Deimos, Harmonia, Himeros, and Phobos. Sadly she never did have kids with her actual husband. Now as I lay here slowly regaining conscious to the world I couldn't help but think that even Aphrodite did her job as a goddess better than I. Slowly my memories came back to me and I stiffened. They men hadn't gotten around to actually doing anything before I was saved. I was still wary, was whoever saved me a friend or foe? With that in mind, I opened my eyes. Was I in Aphrodite's temple? Everything was…White? Gods, that was such an obnoxious color! The bed was white, the table was white, the curtain was white, hell- even the people were dressed in freakin white!

"Ma'am?" I heard. I turned to see one of the people dressed in white looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"What is your name?" I blinked. How straight foreword.

"Hera…"

"Hera what?" he asked. He wanted a last name? I didn't have one!

"Um…" he scribbled something onto his clipboard.

"Suffering…from….concussion….loss of….memory…" he muttered.

"Hey!" I objected be he held up a hand.

"Miss? What was the last thing you remember?" I shrugged and told him about the men. He looked at some charts and hummed to himself.

"Ok miss. So you have a minor concussion and a bit of a memory problem but it should come back to you within a couple hours." I stared.

"Um…And you're telling me this because…?" The man looked at me concerned.

"You are in a hospital. It is my job." He said slowly. I pondered on this for a moment. I knew that mortals had places they go to heal but I had no idea that they loved the color white so much. And what was a concussion? I was a afraid to ask, so decided to go with a safer question.

"How did I get here?" The man ripped off a sheet of paper and started writing again.

"A young man found you and warded of the men who were about to…um… do things…" He said turning pink.

"What young man? Who?" I demanded. The white person looked startled at my tone.

"Well he's waiting outside. After you get changed and checked out you can see him." After I get changed? I looked down and gasped. I was in a freaking white gown! What the Hades! Why must these people insist on having everything white! Blue and green are perfectly nice colors too! Grumbling, I snatched up the jeans and shirt (which was thankfully not white but yellow) and changed.

"Do you remember your last name?" The man asked "We cant let you out unless you tell us name, age, ect…" I considered for a moment.

"My name is Hera Olympian" I said resisting the urge to smirk "I am twenty five years old" Give or take few millennia's "and I used to live in Manhattan but my family kicked me out. If you notify the man at the front desk of the Empire state building I'm sure my family will receive any financial issues you might have" I said putting on a sweet smile.

"Um, ok." The man said looking flustered "You may leave." I nodded and walked out into the waiting room area (Which was yes, white).

"How are you feeling?" I jumped about twenty feet in the air and turned to slap whoever was behind me. Unfortunately for me, the person was fast and caught my wrist. "Whoa, watch it there. This is what I get for saving you?" I felt myself turn bright red.

"You saved me?" I asked. Great, I was saved by a mortal. Up until now I had been hoping a god had come to my rescue, but no. A freaking mortal had to save me! Now that I took a look closer I realized it just wasn't any mortal. It was the mortal who had tried to hook up with me while I was looking for Zeus! Typical.

"Um, yeah I did save you. Is that a problem?" he asked noting that I was silently fuming.

"Yes and no" I snapped. He raised his eyebrows.

"How interesting. Are you perhaps a sex addict?" I chocked, shocked by his words.

"What? I- _hell_ no!" I gasped "I'll have you know that I am a virgin!" I hissed. It wasn't technically a lie. Every year I bathe in the Kanathos spring to restore my virginity. Just a little perk of being me.

"Well, I see." The man said. I never did get his name… "Well then would you perhaps go into depth of your yes and no answer? Suicidal?" I glared.

"No." I said flatly "And give me one reason why I should tell you!"

"Well it only seems fair that since I saved you I should know, plus I promised you dinner so I think we might as well be going hm?" More like he made me promise _him _dinner.

"Fine!" I snapped exasperated. Its not like I had anything better to do. He led me to his car which was surprisingly lavish, and we set off.

"You know I never got your name" he finally said.

"Hera" I said suddenly feeling self conscience "And yours?"

"Pretty" he said "Mine is Andrew" I smiled

"Did you know in Greek that mean courageous?" I asked.

"Oh? Is that so? Well Hera would you consider me courageous?" I considered.

"I suppose" I admitted grudgingly "For a mortal it would be pretty brave to take on two men with weapons." I said not really thinking about what I was saying.

"For a mortal?" I felt myself pale.

"Um…Well… I" There was a sudden banging sound and we both whipped around. Behind us stood a very angry…Apollo? He was making his way around traffic and to the car we sat in.

"Is it just me or is he glowing?" I turned to gape at him.

"You can see through the mist?" I asked almost accusingly.

"The what!'

"The-Oh, never mind!" Apollo finally made his way to us and tapped very angrily on the door.

"Ow!" Andrew shouted "Ack! My eyes"

"Apollo!" I said rolling down the window. "Turn it down a little, he can see through the mist!"

"Sorry" he said stiffly. "Are you ok?" I nodded confused.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Apollo's eyes nodded.

"Well, after you disappeared, we all wanted to know where you went. Zeus told you where he sent you and well…No one was exactly happy. We weren't sure if you could take care of yourself as mortal. Hades was threatening Zeus with a bunch of dead people when I left." I felt my face softened. They were worried about me.

"Um…Hi? Am I supposed to know what any of that means?" Andrew asked. I ignored him.

"Adara?" I asked fear in my voice. Apollo grinned. "She's pretty pissed to be honest. She was screaming at the top of lungs when I left but she'll be ok if Zeus doesn't blow her up." I felt as if a thousand pounds were taking me off my shoulders.

"Thank you Apollo" I said warmly. "I'll be fine now. Tell everyone no fighting, I'm not there to be doing the peacemaker job anymore." I let out a lighthearted laugh. Apollo looked at me uncertainly and then glanced at Andrew. He raised his eyebrows and I blushed.

"Get your head out of the gutter." I muttered and he laughed.

"Ok, see you steppy!" He said and disappeared.

"Um…What just happened." I smiled at Andrew who was rubbing his head.

"You just met my ex-step son. Now are you going to take us to dinner or not?"

"I'm beginning to wonder the same thing."

Hm, maybe being a mortal wont be so bad…

**Ok, so this is just a set up chapter. I am planning for the next one to be a more ummm romantic thing then a couple more chapter before ending it. Oh, and about the whole white thing. So my mom hates white because it always stains so I figured with Hera being the mother goddess she might feel the same way lol. =D (mushroom!) anyways please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok people! So here is the next chapter I NEED YOU GUYS TO READ THE VERY IMPORTANT AN WHEN YOU ARE FINSIHED!**

Chapter 16

The rest of the ride was surprisingly quiet. I could tell Andrew was still confused about who I was and what was happening but I stayed silent. It would be better if I explained this all at dinner. He could see through the mist so I had to at least tell him the basics right? Or at least that was what I told myself. I didn't understand it but some small part of me _wanted _to tell him. I didn't know why but I did. I, for some odd reason trusted this man I just met! It was wrong, it was completely out of line! Why the Hades did I feel this way! It was almost as if…No. I refuse to believe _that_. I almost scoffed at the very thought.

"What are you thinking?" Andrew asked. I jumped and turned towards him, tearing my eyes of the window I had been staring at. "You're easily startled" he commented.

"Sorry…I was in thought" I said keeping my eyes low.

"About what?" he asked. I blinked for a moment surprised.

"Huh?" I asked completely bewildered.

"What are you thinking about?" he laughed at my bafflement.

"Why do you care?" I asked curiously. He looked at me for a moment surprised.

"I was just wondering." he said. I shook my head perplexed.

"I just…No one has ever asked me that before." Andrew looked at me with wide eyes.

"_What_?" he asked sounding almost appalled. "No one has simply asked what you we're thinking about before?" he said this as if it was the most outrageous thing he could imagine. I cocked my head confused.

"Hm. Things must be different here." I said "Back at home girls were usually supposed to be quiet, conserved, cetera. The boys didn't really care about them or what they thought. They were simply breeders for them." Andrew looked at me for a long time.

"Where were you raised?" I laughed.

"Oh, a lot of places. Mostly in Greece though. That's were I spent most of my learning time. Then I spent some time in Rome, then England, China…or was it China the England? I don't know its hard to keep track."

"Wow" Andrew said "You've lived a lot of places." I shrugged. "How long have you been here?" he asked. A amused smile played on my lips.

"Oh, awhile now" I said "Not as long as some others places but quite some time." Andrew studied me over. For a moment our eyes met and I immediately broke away.

"You seem…" he struggled looking for the right word. "Very old fashioned." he finally said. "Are your parents like that?" I couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

"My parents were very…traditional. I don't live with them anymore thank goodness, they both had some problems."

"Like what?" he asked. I felt my face darken.

"Well my father had some anger issues and I guess some anxiety issues as well. He did some crazy things to keep us in line. My mother would just sit there and let him. The only one she really defended was my youngest brother. Eventually when he was older my brother got rid of my Dad and Mom."

"But your mom helped him."

"Do you think he really cared?" Andrew stared at me puzzled. Oh, just wait until he gets an earful of some more of my history. At this point Andrew pulled the car over to a restaurant that was part of those strip malls. It was very plain on the outside but peering inside I saw it was Chinese. I read the title. "Beauty food?" I asked frowning.

"You can read Chinese?" Andrew asked alarmed.

"I told you I lived in China for a little while."

"Yeah but…Never mind." we went inside and got a table. It was actually nice.

"So, now that you know about my family can I ask about yours?" Andrew hesitated.

"I guess." he responded flatly. I was surprised he seemed like such an easy going guy.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked. He nodded.

"Two. Angel and Ash." I smirked. His parents must have really liked names that began with A. "Don't let the names fool you" Andrew continued. "Ash is really tan, no where neat the actual color of Ash and Angel…Well I think we should have named her Diablo."

"Your parents?" I asked.

"Divorced." I winced.

"Why?" I whispered. I knew I should have let it drop. I was already getting upset with this and I knew that to ask 'why' would just make it worse.

"Well, my father was a drug addict and my mom didn't want to be with him anymore. My Dad managed to hide the fact he did drugs though, so he got half custody of me and my siblings. My mom wasn't to happy about that, so she made a big deal for another two years until they finally did another investigation and caught him in the act. But by then I didn't really see the point, my siblings' and my own childhood was already messed up so it wasn't that big of a deal." I looked away trying to make sure wet tears didn't come trailing down my face. I was a horrible, _horrible _goddess! I just couldn't stand it!

"Hey, are you ok?" Andrew asked gently. I looked up startled. I wondered if all men were now this kind. Artemis said no, maybe I was just lucky. I mean he actually asked me if I was ok! How sweet was that? I never recall having been asked that unless it was one of my sisters or Adara.

"Andrew…I should tell you something." I said making up my mind to tell him.

"Wait a sec." he said as the waiter came. He ordered and I waited patiently for the waiter to leave.

"Aren't you going to get something?" Andrew asked. My eyes widened.

"I'm allowed to?" For a moment he stiffened then relaxed although it seemed slightly forced.

"Of course." so I ordered some soup and ice tea. "Hera." Andrew said before I could speak. "I'm getting worried."

"About what?"

"About how you have been treated." I felt my eyebrows furrow.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean whenever I show you any act of kindness you look as if you have never been treated that way. It is a little disturbing to see someone as nice as you look as if you have been mistreated." I felt my face softened. He was so sweet…

"Andrew" I said "I haven't been honest with you." His eyes narrowed. I took a deep breath and decided I had to tell him now or never.

"I'm not human. Actually, now I am but I wasn't before."

"What do you mean?" he asked. I bit my lip.

"You know the stories of Greek mythology? They're real." I watched him closely. He didn't say anything so I continued.

"I know you've seen stuff no mortal has ever really seen. That means you can see through the mist. It is like a veil that can shield your eyes from our world. Prevents you from seeing monsters, and gods. I used to be a goddess. I am _the _Hera. Goddess of marriage, family, cetera, cetera… Zeus and I…Well here's what happened." I then proceeded to tell him everything. My forced marriage, my jealousy, family, Adara, me turning Zeus mortal, Zeus's kids dying, me volunteering to turn mortal. All of it. I have expected him to stand up and call the mental ward when I was finished. Instead he leaned back in his chair as if he was absorbing it all in at once.

"Wow…" he murmured. "That explains, well…everything." He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"My lady-" he began but I cut him off.

"First off, stick with Hera, I'm not a goddess anymore and second you actually believe me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked "It all makes sense and you don't seem like the kind of person who lies." I smiled at him.

"Thanks." I said softly. He suddenly leaned in. I looked into his eyes taken slightly off guard.

"What are you-" I was cut off by him kissing me. His lips were warm and full around my mouth and I was in a sudden daze that my mind wouldn't snap out of. I wanted to speak but I was too disoriented to say anything. I was beginning to ease myself to relax. Zeus had never, _ever_ kissed me like this before. My mind was pushing that thought aside when I heard.

"_What the hell do you think you are doing!_" Andrew broke away from me and I turned. When I did my heart stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so not the best but oh well :p. Now THIS IS VERY, VERY, <em>VERY <em>IMPORTANT! *READ* Ok so. Some very serious personal problems have just occured recently. So unfortunately i will not be writing for awhile. When i saw awhile i mean a month. Yes a month. I sucks, i know but i just can't do it. I swear on the river styx that i will update by the end of July even if it kills me though! I know a lot of you were enjoying this and i hate to cut it off so suddenly but this is something i have no choice with. Only one month i swear! Love you all~**

**~Bookgirl333**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I am back! Sorry it has been like...forever since i've updated but trust me i'll start up again now that i've sorted out all my probs..Sort of... anyway here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17<span>

I whipped around, my instincts fearing it was Zeus but it wasn't. It was…Artemis? She marched over her eyes full of a fiery hatred and pushed Andrew off of me.

"What do you think you are doing?" she asked heatedly. Andrew looked at me bugged eyes.

"I was- well we were…I mean…you see-"

"I ought to turn you into a freaking jack lope!" Artemis glowered at him. "Pawing at my stepmother! I knew it! I _knew_ it! I _told _Zeus that the boys were going to try to take advantage of you but noooo, he insisted that you stay mortal!" she continued to fume for a couple seconds before I intervened.

"Artemis calm down!" I said though I was secretly pleased that she cared. "Andrew wasn't taking advantage of me we were just….talking."

"I can see that" she said sarcastically. "Boys are all jerks. They are useless, despiteful, insensitive, and filthy. Do. Not. Trust. Them. Take my father for example. You saw how pig headed he was. Why would you go crawling to another Hera? I thought you learned your lesson!" I flinched but this time Andrew stepped in before I could answer.

"Excuse me my lady" he said politely. "I am a bit confused. I believe according to Greek m- I mean stories, that your old hunting partner was a boy. Orion?" Artemis stiffened. I internally groaned. Oh, he was going to get a earful! Artemis sat down and I already knew what she was going to do.

"Yes I did. He was a wonderful hunter but do you know the rest of the story mortal? My _brother-_ yes my lovely brother who everyone _adores_ comes to me and places a bet you see. He tells me that he didn't think I could hit that small point way out into the distance. Well, I was pretty certain that I could. So I did. Only after I had shot it did my brother proceed to tell me that it was Orion I had shot." Andrew looked shocked.

"Your own brother did that to you? _Why_?" Artemis pursed her lips.

"He was jealous of my affections towards him. He didn't like his sister spending so much time with another hunter then him. After that I refused to have another hunting partner for quite some time. Then while I was bathing that treacherous creep snuck up on me. I gave up on boys altogether then. I saw them for what they were. Monsters. Orion was the only male who really ever held my respect. My father at times yes, but I mean look at what he did to Hera. Orion would have never done something like that."

"Sounds like you were in love." Andrew commented.

"I am not Aphrodite boy." Artemis snarled "I never have, and never will 'love' despite my sister's wishes. She is foolish while I am not. So beware boy. I will leave you now with Hera only because she defends you. But trust me Zeus will find out. He always does and even though he left Hera he will not be happy if she is with another man. Prepare yourself. Let us see how loyal and brave you truly are." With that she nodded at me and disappeared without another trace. Andrew turned and looked at me for a moment before saying.

"I'm sorry but you have one _messed _up family." I sighed and put my face into my hands.

"I know" I groaned. "Can't you see what a failure I am?" Andrew snorted I looked up at him and glared.

"No, I am not laughing at you" he said "I am laughing at the fact you think you failed. Hera you can't control people. They are going to fight, make bad decisions, or in your case start wars. Hera you managed to keep your family together for a millennia or so and personally, from what I've seen that is achieving the impossible right there." I looked up.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Sure." he said "You're too hard on yourself. So what are you going to do about Zeus?" I shook my head.

"I don't know." I said surprised her could distract me so easily. "He would be awfully mad…"

"Should I leave?" Andrew asked sadly. My eyes widened.

"No! Please no! You are the only one who is keeping me sane right now!" He chuckled and then nodded and I felt myself relax.

"Hmm…." he said "Maybe…" he seemed to be considering something hard.

"What?" I asked. Then he turned to me and grinned.

"I have an idea." I cocked my head and his smile only grew wider. He leaned in an whispered the plan to me. I jerked back and stared at him closely.

"What?" he asked "Is it really that bad of an idea?" I smiled.

"No, I am trying to see if you are a son of Athena but you share no resemblance so I guess you are just a genius mortal." he laughed and I couldn't help but do the same. Zeus you better watch out cause I am coming for you.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Hope you enjoyed! I know it is a bit short but it is going to take a little while to get back into things... anyway review!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok, so i am back again. Thanks for all your reviews guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

* * *

><p>I paced nervously in front of Olympus- sorry, The Empire state building. Could this really work? I turned and glanced at Andrew who was at my side looking as distraught as I. His hair was mused, and eyes slightly troubled. I took a deep breath and walked in with him in hot pursuit. We waited patiently for a couple of tourists to finish talking to the doorman before we approached him. The moment he saw as me his eyes narrowed to slits.<p>

"You're not supposed to be here." he told me flatly. I put on a weak smile and sighed.

"Yeah, I know." I said. He raised his eyebrows.

"So what are you doing? With a mortal at that!" I looked at Andrew my eyes asking a million of questions. He nodded, egging me on to go forth with the plan.

"I need to speak to Zeus." I said firmly.

"No can do." said the doorman rolling his eyes. "I have strict orders from Zeus. You are not allowed on Olympus anymore." I put a pleading look on my face.

"Please Peter." I whispered. "We've been friends for a long time. I have to get in there. Adara…Please." Peter stared at me for a moment. His face softened slightly and I saw some pain in his expression.

"Hera…" he said. "I can't…You know that." I felt slightly weak at these words. That means… Andrew stepped up pushing me softly away. I was glad, I didn't want to see this. I turned and heard quiet murmuring. Then a loud thump. I glanced around thanking the gods that the place was empty. I turned to see Peter unconscious on the floor, and Andrew with the key to Olympus in his hands.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked him trying to ignore my friend on the floor. "We could both end up getting killed." A small smile played on his lips.

"I think I'll be ok." I highly doubted that but didn't protest. A small part of me was happy that he was going to be there by my side. We rode the elevator in silence. I had rarely ever left Olympus so I wasn't used to excruciatingly long ride with some slow classical thing in the background. Horrible. When we reached the top we both hesitated before getting out. Little did we know at the time that we would never ride that elevator again. There was silence as we walked up. Luck was on out side again and no one was there.

"Wow…" breathed Andrew "This is amazing." he paused to feel a golden pillar. "Amazing" he said again. Then he picked up a silver mirror. He looked it over and his eyes widened. "Is this really…?" I smiled, so he did know some Greek stories.

"Yes, that is Aphrodite's mirror…Or rather Venus's." Andrew looked at me confused.

"Aphrodite's symbol is the dove. Venus's is the mirror. They are both the same person just different forms. We- I mean the gods- move with the west. That is why we are in America." He nodded and we continued to walk. I watched in amusement as his eyes widened at the most normal of things or when he would insist that we take a closer look at something. Finally we reached the throne room. I peered inside, that Athena girl had really done a good job in designing it. I especially like the salad bar **(A/N Sorry i just had to add that in there lol)**. Andrew leaned in and I couldn't help but notice that he smelled a little like the beach. Wind, salt, and sun… Hera! I screamed at myself. Snap yourself out of it! There were bigger problems. As I watched I saw the gods moving and arguing around distraught. Some were screaming at Zeus, while others kept silent. I saw Adara arguing with Charles. Agustan by her side looking slightly smug. Marine was twirling a piece of her hair looking bored while Maya was analyzing herself in a mirror. I turned back to Andrew who shrunk slightly at the fifty foot tall gods.

"Um…Ok…" he said his voice sounding small. "Do I just go in there?" I nodded and he took a deep breath "Well" he breathed "Here goes nothing." He only took one step before I pulled him back.

"Andrew"

"Yes?" he asked looking confused.

"Thank you" I said and kissed him. He looked startled for a moment then grinned. I smirked slightly as he went forward almost skipping into the room.

Zeus who was yelling at Hades suddenly fell silent and looked hard at Andrew as he walked forward.

"What" he asked in a perplexed voice "Is a mortal here for?"

"Uh, yes. I have a message from Hera" Please let this work, please let this work, please let this work…

"Hera? You mean that good for nothing now mortal?" Andrew nodded. "Pathetic. How did you get in here anyways _mortal_?"

"None of your business." Zeus's face put on a look of outrage.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? YOU DARE DEFINE ME! THE KING AND MASTER OF THE GODS-!"

"Excuse me!" Poseidon snarled. "The king and master? What the hell! Master? You are no master to me! You are king yes but only because you got rid of Kronos. Hell, you did that with our help mainly! You don't even deserve to be king!"

"As if you would be any better Poseidon!" Aphrodite said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, shut up and go put on some makeup Barbie!" Apollo said. "Poseidon is right! You are a terrible leader. You should-"

"My own son!" Zeus said sounding horror struck. "You are against your own father!" Apollo pretended to consider.

"Why yes. Yes I am."

"YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-" Zeus roared and I saw Andrew striding towards me with the bottle in hand.

"Got it." he whispered. "Nemesis seemed please to help. Good distraction huh?" I smiled and looked over and saw a woman with one gold and silver eye looking me over intently. I mouthed _Thank you_ and a small flicker of a smile appeared and she nodded. I felt slightly relieved that she had so willingly helped. If she hadn't... Well then Andrew would probably be dead right now. I took a step back behind the wall so no other gods or goddesses could notice me.

"Very." I said to Andrew as I uncorked the bottle and went to raise it to my lips.

"Wait!" Andrew spoke suddenly grasping my wrists. "If you drink that…Then you will be a goddess again. We wont be able to see each other any more." I blinked. He was right. But it wasn't as if I was in love with him or anything…right? Why did I care? Why did he care? Andrew must have reached the same conclusion because he spoke again after staring at my face.

"Never mind. Just drink" he said though I did note a bit of pain in his voice but discarded it. A took a deep breath and put the bottle to my lips. Almost immediately I felt power began to pump through my veins. A soft glow tinged my skin slowly becoming stronger. My clothes melted into a Greek wedding dress and I felt my hair become undone and float gracefully by my head.

"Wow" Andrew whispered. I smiled.

"Look away." I told him. He looked confused but did so. Then I let my true immortal form show. I sighed it felt so _good_. When I was done, I walked into the throne room. Everyone stopped talking. I let a grin show on my face

"Miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so there are still some things that need to be solved in this story and not worry they will be solved. Also i know i had some typos in this chapter so sorry about those. In my opinion this flowed a little too fast for my taste so i want to slow it down a little in the next chapter. Anyway, comments? Questions? Concerns? Please review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of your reviews! I always feel so special when I read them. Also, there is something i feel like i need to address. When i was reading your guys' awesome reviews i noticed one that said that they felt Hera was too mean to Andrew the way she pushed him away like that. I just wanted to say it was not my intention to make you guys dislike Hera any less but the reason why i made her less appealing was that i felt she was beginning to get a little to mary-sueish. I didn't want her to be TOO perfect so i decided to make her feelings about Andrew be a little confused. I mean she is used to pushing people away isn't she? So it might be a little out of habit or something. She hasn't rejected him i just had to set that part up something else later in the story and make sure that she wasn't one of those annoying little perfect brats i hate :D Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Have you ever seen a thunder storm? Well if you have imagine a thunder storm so bad that thunder caused people to go deaf and so much lightning that it looked like it was day in the middle of the night. Now times that by twenty. You have a pretty good idea on how Zeus reacted.<p>

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! HOW ARE YOU A GODDESS! I AM GOING TO BLAST YOU TO THE VERY PITS OF TARTUROUS YOU EVIL LITTLE-" I raised my hand and magically he fell silent. I causally wondered if Nemesis had strengthen the drink a little.

"Enough Zeus. I have had enough." My voice rang throughout the building with such force any mortal there would be petrified. Wait...

"Andrew? Could you come out?" I asked gently as I remembered his presence. Slowly he renetered his eyes the size of dramas. I gave him a reassuring smile. Zeus on the other hand...

"YOU!" He screeched "YOU DARE TO DEFY THE KING OF GODS! YOU HAVE MADE ME AN ENEMY AND-"

"For the love of gods Zeus shut up!" I snapped. He looked over at me for a second, shocked. "Look," I said "I am fed up with all this so for once in your pathetic immortal life shut up and listen. The world is falling apart and you are responsible! I know you deny it but why do you think we keep telling you it? Well everyone aside form Ares but all he wants is war so yeah... Anyway the thing is that your selfishness has caused this entire planet to sink into misery. You have caused many gods to think lowly of themselves including me. I'm not saying I don't make mistakes but hell, you make a lot more. Now look around you. I give you the choice to either step down or fight."

"Fight who? You?" Zeus snarled then laughed at the very thought. I turned to the rest of the gods.

"Which one you guys is on my side this time? And no backing out." I did a sharp intake at first when no one spoke then Artemis stepped forward.

"I will side with you Hera." she said and smiled "For Olympus." Apollo quickly followed his sister.

"Bring it on!" he shouted and did a little tap dance to my side.

"Hera...It seems that over the past millenia...I have misjudged you." Hephestus spoke slowly "I will side with you...Mom." A grin broke on my face. It was all I could do to not burst into tears.

"You forgive me?" I asked "After what I did to you?" he hesitated then nodded.

"Well I believe that Hera has finally found her inner spirit!" Demeter said smiling "You took awhile to sprout dear but you bloomed lovely." she said taking a step next to me. Zeus's face steadily became redder and he turned to his brothers.

"Do you side with your brother?" he asked harshly. Poseidon looked at him for a moment then burst out laughing.

"You- You...Think...T-T-That w-we would s-side with you?" he said through a fit of laughter "You really are stupid!" Cackling he went over to stand next to Demeter.

"Brother" Hades said putting a hand on Zeus while shaking his head "I am not going to lie to you. I have been looking forward to this moment my whole life." he said and walked over to my side. By this point Zeus's face was a fair shade of purple. Andrew looked over at me and I motioned for him to keep silent.

"I-..." Athena said. She seemed for once, lost for words. She continuly looked back and forth between me and Zeus clearly torn. "Father." she finally spoke her voice quiet. "It might be for the best." Without looking him in the eye she turned her back on him and walked to where the steadily growing group was.

"Well I side with you Dad!" Ares said throwing a arm over a mifted Zeus. "Come on people! Let's have a war!" Catiously Aphrodite and Dionyus walked over next to their father.

"We still outnumber you" I said coldly. "If we fight, your souls will be thrown into the very pits of Tarturous **(sorry about the typo). **Zeus, just back down already. Is it really worth it?" I watched as his face slowly became more and more panicked.

"Why?" he finally said "Is it because of all those mortal affairs?" I regarded him coldly.

"No. It is because I have finally opened my eyes."

"Or closed them." he whispered.

"How can they become closed when I am begining to see? Zeus. Please. I... I don't like you but I would never want to hurt you. Can't you just back down?" Zeus's shoulders sagged and for a moment he looked almost defeated. Then his fist clenched and he looked up at me. He didn't speak but something happened. Thunder roared louder then ever. Steadily rain began to flood the room and lightning clashed outside like spikes.

"Oh Hera" he laughed venomously. "You think you have won haven't you?" A cruel smile curled upon his lips. "No. You see, as clear sighted as you might have become you have always had a blind spot for things you care about." There was another crack of thunder and he was gone.

"What happened?" I shrieked.

"Hera..." Athena whispered.

"What?" I spun around and grasped my chest. No. Adara's bow and arrow laid on the ground next to Andrew's jacket. Neither of them were in sight. I ran to the window and felt tears fill around my eyes. The lightning in the distance began to form into words.

_Three Days_

* * *

><p><strong>Woooooooo! You like? Please review! Oh and i am so excited right now! You see i just came up with an AMAZING idea for a story over which i will be starting after this one! i can't tell you what it is only that it is going to be better than this one :P<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! Sorry about the horribly long time between updates. You see we had a bit of trouble with my Dad's will. He apparently left a lot of his possesions to my Aunt Clara who is dead. Not good. And then he left his bible to my grandfather who is an atheist. Well that didn't go over well. Needless to say it was pretty complicated. Anyways here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Three days. Three days! What was that supposed to mean? Three days till they have to live? Three days to save them? Three days to what! Half horrified half angry I thrust myself at the items on the floor. My pulse heightened and I felt my heart plummet dangerously low. Three days... Had I been a fool? Zeus has powers far more vast then mine. Had I lost the two most important thing in my life? Wait...Andrew? Did I just call him one of the most important things in my life? No! That couldn'y possibly be...can it? Truth be told I had a feeling that I might have been falling in love with him but I was scared. More scared then I had ever been in my life. I didn't want to fall in love again. I wasn't even sure if I was in love the first time which made it all the more scary. I couldn't... Really... Could I? I pushed the thought from my mind and focoused on Adara. Adara. I almost lost her once I wasn't keen on going through it a second time. Where were they?<p>

"No!" shrieked another voice. I turned to see the other boy. Augustan was his name? Never mind that. Augustan was kneeling beside me his face buried in his hands. "I lost her." he whispered with an agonizing tone. "I _lost _her. After everything I had done...I _lost _her!" I stared at him and it suddenly made sense on why Charles and Augustan never got along. I looked over now at the other boy. His face was rather pale.

"I bet if she chose me none of this would have happened." he muttered and Augustan turned with a look of outrage on his face.

"You did not just say that!" he screamed with disgust "How could you even possibly-?" His voice trailed off with repulsion in it.

"That I what?" Charles challenged "Go on with it!" he said with heated anger.

"That you only think of yourself!" Augustan snarled "That you only care as long as you get what _you _want. You fought for her and lost. Now she has disappeared and you have the guts to blame me? How do you even consider yourself human!"

"Enough" I said before Charles could retort. "We must find them." No one spoke for awhile.

"Hera is right." Marine finally said "We must find these people and work to put Zeus in Tarterous. It is the only way. We need a plan. Grandma?" I smiled slightly. How odd it was to hear Athena be called 'Grandma'. But on the contrary she seemed to like it.

"We need Hecate to create a tracking spell." she said beeming at her granddaughter. "We also need to send our strongest fighters after them. We also need people to stay here and guard Olympus in case Father...I mean Zeus, tried anything to wound us. Marine, you get all your friends and prepare for that. Apollo, Demeter, and Hermes **(A/N sorry i forgot to add him in the last chapter**) stay guard as well. The rest of us will look for the mortal and Adara. Artemis you will help track as well." Everyone nodded and went to there duties.

"Hera." Athena said suddenly "Can I talk to you for a minute?" I nodded and walked over swiftly to her.

"Yes?" I asked. Athena twirled a peice of her hair looking uncomfortable.

"Hera, I do not think it is wise for you to come with us to look for the two." I blinked.

"W-what?" I asked. How can I not look for them!

"Well, the fact of the matter is that...Well you love these people very much but have you thought that Zeus may be trying to lure you in a trap?" My heart went cold.

"What do you mean?" I asked suspocously.

"I mean that if they were hanging them over a boiling cauldron you would do anything to save them!"

"So you're saying you wouldn't" I said my voice cold. Athena looked shocked.

"I...I didn't mean..."

"I think I will go. Thank you very much" I hissed and turned my back towards her. The very nerve! After I had cooled down I walked back over to where the rest of the Olympains were standing.

"Hera..." Artemis said "I'm sorry for what you have to go through" then made a face "Even if one of the people is a boy" I let out a hollow laugh.

"Yeah." I said and looked out of the window as the sun set. The rays caught on peices of glass causing it to glitter across me. I had to find them...I _had _too. A sudded voice spoke.

"Found" It said. I froze then spun around. That was Adara's voice. I knew it anywhere. I caught a glimpse of her figure before she faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey again! Sorry it was kind of short. I'll update soon. review!1<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! Sorry guys I didn't forget about you! I just have been very busy. Thank you all for your lovely reviews and after rereading my past chapter I apologize for how short and awful it was and can hopefully make it up to you with this one :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stood there in complete shock. Found? What did that mean? Why couldn't she have said more? What was going on? Questions were swimming in my head quickly making it spin. Found...Found...Found...What on earth could that mean!<p>

"Athena!" I finally called. She was the only one who could figure this out. She walked up looking at me with a pitying glance.

"Yes?" She asked her tone quiet and comforting.

"Adara...She just...just appeared!" I finally blurted out, to overwhelmed to make much sense.

"Pardon?" Athena asked her pitying look morphing into worry.

"Adara. It was like an Iris message or something. Her body just appeared and she said "found" then disappeared again!" Athena flicked a curl from her eyes and studied me closely with calculating eyes.

"Hera" she said slowly "I know that this has been really hard on you. Perhaps you are just experiencing some paranoia with this situation. Maybe you should lay down and have Apollo look at you-"

"I'm not going crazy!" I shrieked "She was there I saw her! I am absolutely positive!" My tone must have convinced her because she took a step back and nodded.

"Ok, what did you say she said again?"

"Found" I repeated, relieved that she believed me. Athena's gray eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Found..." she murmured under her breath "found, found, found. What could she mean?" Then her eyes brightened and she snapped her fingers "Found! Maybe its a clue! Ground rhymes with found...the Underworld maybe? No, Hades would know if Zeus entered his domain without permission."

"Not to mention" Hermes interjected "She could have just said the word ground, what would really be the point of making a rhyming word to go with it?" Athena scowled at him for a moment before going back to her thoughts.

"Found...Is there a place names found? I know there us Lost and Found England, and Found California but those placed hold no significance do they?" I shook my head feeling slightly defeated. What could she possibly mean.

"Zeus would want to hide them in a place that mean something to him or something that was held in honor of him. If not then it would be something devoted to you in order to make it more painful." I bit my lip.

"Why would he want meaning in the place?" I asked "I mean if he just picked a random place then there would be less chance we would find him."

"Yes, but I think he does want you to find him" Artemis said "He probably wants to hurt them in front of you or use them to bargain with you. Why else would he give you a deadline?" A fresh wave of frustration was rising. What was I supposed to do? I had never felt more helpless then now. My mind flashed back to the day I met Andrew...To the day I found Adara at the tender age of two. She was so- Wait. My heart pounded hard against my chest.

Found...Of course! It all made perfect sense! The details were made more clear as I thought about it. Yes!

"Upstate New York."

"What?" Demeter asked.

"There was a fountain there" I said now pacing "That's where she got a rainbow...Probably sent an Iris message. There was a storm station there as well. Yes, it all makes sense!" A felt all eyes on me now, prying me for answers.

"Hera, what are you talking about?" Poseidon asked.

"Found. We have to go back to where I found Adara." I watched as the realization hit each of them.

"Of course!" Marine shrieked face palming. "Why didn't I see it before?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the comment. The girl was too much like her mother at times. Athena looked shocked for a moment that she had not been able to figure this out.

"Ok, that is all fine and dandy but we do have one problem." Hades said.

"What might that be?" I snapped not in the mood for anymore bad news.

"When we get there what exactly are we going to do? We have no idea what to expect!"

"We have most major gods on our side plus the minor gods I'm guessing. They don't like Zeus as much as the next person, I'm pretty sure we can handle it." Artemis said rolling her eyes. "So now that we have figured out where they are I am guessing I don't need to track anything?" she asked turning to me with disappointment dripping in her voice. I smiled slightly.

"Sorry. We might need your archery skills though."

"Excuse me" Apollo said pushing past "You mean _my_ archery skills. As they are much superior so my little sister's."

"Good lord Apollo!" Artemis shouted "I am older! For the love of gods I helped give _birth_ to you!" There was a moment of silence as the twin fumes at each other their faces slowly beginning to turn red with anger.

"Ok people err I mean gods" I said trying to disuse the tension "Are we going to do this or not?" Athena bit her lip in thought.

"Well...I suppose it is now or never. Though I can't see my father doing something so rash like this. He has to have something else going on."

"Something else that a bunch of gods, demigods, and minor gods can't handle?" Hephaestus questioned.

"Well...I...I don't know!" Athena said her voice annoyed, clearly hating the fact of not knowing something "It just seems he would have thought this through better!"

"Yes but he used you to think things through before didn't he?" Demeter countered.

"Well...Yes, I suppose so." Athena admitted. Then sighed. "Oh, all right!" she snapped "Let's flash over there. Besides I have a back-up plan if things go wrong." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright let's go" The rest nodded with bright eyes and together we all flashed out.

When we arrived there was nothing. Is this not the right place? My heart thumped harder in anticipation. No. This has to be the place. I turned and looked at the others behind me who had come. They all looked as lost as me except Athena who was clearly thinking hard. I diverted my attention to the fountain next to me. I ran my hands over the rough concrete and sighed. What could I do. Then there was a gasp. I turned around to see Demeter backing up her green eyes wide with...fear? I followed her eyes and screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! I know I left you on a cliffy AGAIN! Hate me all you want :P Anyways, hopefully I won't make you wait two weeks before I update again. The next chapter is sure to have lots of action so don't worry, this was more of a set up chapter :D. Please review!...Oh! That reminds me! Type in "Girlfriend" By Avril Lavrigne and tell if I am wrong but does the redhead remind you of Rachel, the Blonde of Annabeth, and the boy of Percy? I'm sorry but I thinks so :D Sorry kind of random, please review!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy! Know that this story is probably going to end by friday so about two more chapters because I am going on vacation for two weeks then back to school so I want to hurry and finish this up plus I want to get going on my knew story ;)**

* * *

><p>I froze and stared at the scene before me. On top of the fountain was two bodies laying side by side. A faint pink tint tainted the water. The was a sick moment of realization when I saw it was blood. Oh gods... My stomach felt like it wanted to give out. A black mane of hair was flowing around Adara like an angel, her eyes closed and covered with scratched. Her hands were gracefully folded over her stomach with a rose between them, much like you would find sleeping beauty. She looked so...so...dead. My body went cold at the very thought. Beside her was Andrew. His clothes like Adara's, were worn and shredded. Soaked with water. He too was lying down with a perfectly peaceful expression on his face.<p>

"Well, well, well. Look who finally showed up! A voice boomed behind me. I spun around to find myself face to face with Zeus. A small smile was set crudely on his lips and his eyes were wild even crazed. "I must say though Hera I am impressed. You managed to find us on the first day? Impressive. I reallly didn't think you could have done it though this soon without your little daughter's help. She made quite a point of contacting you if I do say so myself.

"What did you do to them?" I whispered my voice shaking.

"What? Me? What did _I_ do to them? I didn't lay a finger on them." confusion clouded up my vision.

"I don't understand." I finally muttered. Zeus threw back his head and laughed then reached forward to pat my cheek.

"Oh how little you do" he chuckled with venom. "Well you see, I promised Hecate that she may rule as my Queen If she did me one little favor." he said with a small smirk.

"And that favor would be?" Artemis asked boldly stepping up from behind me.

"I think I'll let you figure that one out." he said quietly. "Know this though, Hecate is the only one who can change them back to their original state either that or Hera figures out the other way. Good luck." and with that he waved his hand and disappeared.

"I'll track him" Artemis said. "Apollo should stay here in case you need to heal them and Athena can stay to figure all this out." I nodded numbly and then turned to Hermes.

"Go to all the minor gods and deliver the message not to trust Zeus no matter what he bargains with you. And if you see Hecate along the way try to talk some sense into her." He nodded slowly then zipped away leaving a gentle breeze behind.

I turned my attention back to Andrew and Adara. There was a moment of silence in which Poseidon used the water to get them down at my feet. Apollo paused a moment before touching each of their heads.

"They're alive" he murmured thoughtfully. "Aside from being scratched up and knocked out they're fine." he told me as poured some nectar into  
>Adara's throat and something else into Andrew's. "However something funny is going on in the back of their minds. I'm not for sure what, might be a concussion." Athena frowned next to me.<p>

"But that doesn't make any sense. Zeus said it would take a lot to get them back to normal. Why does this sound so simple?" Apollo shrugged his childlike manner inexistent. Then, without warning Andrew gave a collective gasp, Adara following suit. Both of their eyes flickered open and Athena gave a little shriek.

"Oh my-" Dionysus muttered stepping back quickly.

Their eyes were black. Pitch black. Soulless, spiritless, and heartless.

"A-a-Adara?" I asked my voice trembling at the way my daughter was looking at me with such hatred.

"YOU!" she screamed and lunged at me, barely missing my throat. "I HATE YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! WHAT HAVE YOU DOOONNNNNEEEEE!" she crooned making me back up in shock.

"COME BACK!" Andrew shrieked, getting up and following Adara's movements "YOU HORRIBLE, AWFUL WOMAN!" Demeter quickly waved her hands and roots sprouted up, twisting their way onto Andrew and Adara's ankles and wrists.

"What is wrong with them!" I cried looking at Athena for an answer but she seemed lost for words.

"WRONG WITH US!" Adara yelled "SOMETHING IS ALWAYS WRONG WITH US ISN'T THERE! WE ARE NEVER GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU! NEVER THE PERFECT PEOPLE YOU WANTED US TO BE!" I shook my head trembling.

"I- I didn't...You can't." I began but Andrew cut me off.

"WE CAN'T! OH YES WE CAN! WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE PLEASE AND YOU WON'T STOP US ANYMORE!" he took a deep breath and continued "YES, I REMEMBER WHEN YOU HURT US, YELLED AT US, TELLING US WHAT WE COULDN'T AND COULD DO! I REMEMBER YOU TELLING US HOW HORRIBLE, AWFUL, AND USELESS WE WERE! WELL WE ARE NOT AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! NOTHING!" he then broke into a fit of laughter and I turned to my family.

"I didn't say any of that! What is going on!" I asked tears threatening to spill over as the two people I care about lashed viciously as the plants restraining them from hurting me.

"Hecate did something to their memory of you" Athena whispered. "There is nothing we can do."

"There is!" I shouted "He said there was!"

"Hera-"

"No!" I screamed and launched myself at them. Ripping away the plants myself. This was stupid on my part but I didn't care. All I cared about was making sure that no one hurt them. There had to be a way to save them. There had to be. With my heart racing I managed to get most of the thorning plants off of them despite the people yanking me away from them. I was almost there when I felt myself being dragged away.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Let me go! No, no ,no, no! You can't hurt them! I'll kill myself! No you can't make me...Please! You can't hurt them!" I sobbed as I uselessly tried to get away from my captor.

"Hera hush!" A voice commanded me putting a firm hand over my mouth. My sight slowly began to clear up and things didn't look as disoriented. I noticed vaguely that the face in front of me was rather oily with matted black hair surrounding it.

"H-Hades?" I choked out my voice thick with emotion.

"Hera please get a hold of yourself." Hades told me with a little shake "This is not the time to break down. If you want to help them then you can't be in tears the whole time." I slowly nodded trying to regain my bearings.

"Of...Of course. Yes. Of course you're right." I whispered. What was wrong with me? Hades laughed softly.

"At lease someone admits it." I rolled my eyes.

"That is not scoring you any brownie points there." He smirked and then glanced behind him at Andrew and Adara.

"Alright Sis, looks like you are needed over there." I bit my lip.

"What am I supposed to do?" I said quietly. Hades shook his head. I looked down but he slowly coaxed my head back up and looked me in the eyes.

"You'll find a way. You always do." he smiled slightly "Perhaps that was the reason I never particularly hated you like I did most others." I smiled lightly.

"Wow. Who would have thought you would be comforting? Finally living up to the big brother roll huh?"

"Don't get used to it."

"I'll try." I laughed then placed my attention to the two people behind him. I walked over to them cautiously. They were still struggling but not as bad. When they saw me they glared with such hated it took all my willpower not to shrink back at the intensity of their gazes.

"Adara...Andrew please listen to me" I began but was cut off by Adara ripping off the last vine off of her and launching herself at me. For a moment it all seemed to happen in slow motion, seeing her coming at me. Then we both went tumbling fast towards the ground. Her knife at me throat. Trying desperately to push her off, we rolled around with her fist and feet into my stomach. Then there was the sound of feet behind me and I felt an excruciatingly jab of pain run through my scalp. Andrew had come up from behind and grabbed my hair, forcing my head down. Adara now straddled herself over my arms and legs leaving me venerable.

"HA!" Adara shrieked pulling out her knife once more "Not so tough now are you?" she let out another cruel laugh that didn't suit her at all. She leaned in slowly her hot breath contrasting with the cold knife that was put against my skin. I was about to be carved up into Hera-O-lantern. I struggled uselessly and vaguely wondered where everyone else was. Weren't they supposed to be helping me? No. Of course they wouldn't. This was just like last time, they are abandoning me again. Probably begging Zeus for forgiveness at this moment. Tears sprung to my eyes as I watched the two people who had actually cared somewhat about me for real bring down the knife against my face. Warm Ichors ran down my face mixed slightly with hot tears. I didn't scream or fight when she lashed at me again. I just sat there taking the pain, defeated.

Some part of me felt as tough I deserved this pain. Maybe If I wasn't such a failure as a goddess or if I had just been a better person this wouldn't have happen. Maybe if I had realized that Andrew was special sooner instead of pushing him away this wouldn't be happening. Yes. I deserved this. By this time my vision was almost completely covered by a golden tinge.

"I love you guys" I finally choked out. It didn't matter that they were hurting me. I just wanted to make sure they heard it before Zeus shipped me away to Tartarous. Then there was a high pitch screamed and everything dimmed to nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...You know what to do! Press that review button! Love ya guys! Hope you all enjoyed this one, I made sure there was a little more action the usual. The next chapter will be more of the last chapter and the one after that an epilogue thing. Anyways Peace, Love, and Writing!<strong>

**~Bookgirl333**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok, so i'll be honest from the start. This isn't one of my best chapter but I did try. The last one will be much better I promist :p Still hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When I woke again I was surronded. Ares was pointing his spear at me while Hecate held her hands in a sorceress like position. Behind them I saw Andrew and Adara bound and gagged. Aphrodite was no where in sight. Zeus stood right in front of me with a disapproving look upon his face.<p>

"You figured it out!" he told me with disappointment lacing his tone.

"Figured what out?" I asked cautiously my eyes darting over every little detail, looking for a sign of a trap.

"Figured what out!" Hecate screeched her voice rising up a few octaves. "My _curse_ you bitch! You threw off my curse!" Her eyes narrowed in intense dislike and annoyance.

"I did?" I asked quite perplexed. "How?" my eyes drifted towards the two people tied up behind them.

"You don't know?" Ares asked sounding surprised. This seemed to tick Hecate off even more.

"She. Doesn't. Know?" she said, her voice in a deadly whisper that made Zeus look at her uneasily. "You mean to tell me that I did one of my best spells and she defeated it. And that she doesn't even know _how_?" I blinked and stared at her. Hecate's eyes were a liquid green that almost seemed to be burning with rage. Her black hair had gray smoke curling around it and her face turned golden with the Ichor running up to her face in anger.

"Darling-" Zeus began but was cut off.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP ZEUS!" She screeched and stalked off with fire burining behind her.

"Um...Wow and people think I have anger issues." I commented nonchantlantly. Ares snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know the half of it" he said. I cocked an eyebrow delicately.

"Really? What else did she do?"

"Oh you know the whole 'I will kill anyone who annoys me!' thing then attempt to kill a god which obviously won't work cause they're immortal. So instead she killed everyone within a hundred yard distance."

"Whoa. Rough."

"I know right? I was even thinking I would join your side to get her to shut up for more than five minutes."

"Well then by all means welcome." I said gesturing to behind me. He hesitated and opened his mouth to retort but was cut of by Zeus.

"If we are done with the chit-chat here I would like to throw you into Tartourous now." He said sounding annoyed.

"Don't I get to know how I threw off your girlfriend's curse?" he scowled at me and thunder boomed overhead loudly.

"You told two people who were trying to hurt you that you still cared for them." he snapped.

"That is it?" I asked surprised. He shrugged.

"Yeah."

"That is really stupid." he glared again but made no comment. "Where is everyone else?" I asked fearing I already knew the answer.

"We led them away. Made it seem like we were somewhere else so that they would go there instead."

"Ah, so they didn't forget about me?" I asked my face brightening. Ares snorted.

"Hell, no." I grinned and then bit my lip.

"Soooo...What now? I can't really do much here." My eyes flickered to my daughter and I saw her make a movement with her hands. Within an instant I understood. "I mean" I said hoping to distract them "Are you going to keep me as prisoner? Or Tarterous? Or torture me? Personally I would like to prisoner on a nice Island on the beach but I mean that is just me." Zeus stared at me oddly. Obviously wondering where this light hearted Hera came from.

"Are you ok?" he asked. I resisted the urge to cry, my heart thumping wildly. It took all my willpower not to look at my daughter.

"Yep. Just dandy. Um...So you and Hecate! Have you guys been together long?" I asked stalling with anything I could pull out of my head. Zeus opened his mouth but no noise came out. Instead he blinked at there was a loud thud behind him. He turned and stared at Adara who had a cooking pan on her hand. Where she got it? I have no idea.

"What the-?" he began but I jumped up, pushing Ares away from me and kicking his legs out from under him. "Not my daughter you bastard!" I shrieked as he attempted to hit her back. Ares leaned on his spear and let out a low whistle.

"Can you do that to Hecate?" he asked but I was to busy kicking my ex-husband in the face. There was a moment before I felt Adara push me aside and poor a black liquid inside his mouth. Then there was a sickening rumble within the ground and everyone backed away. Zeus stood up, tembling with rage.

"You will regret this!" he hissed, the black liquid spluttering from his mouth. "You will-" but he was cut off by a huge hole appearing sucking him within. I watched with my breath ragged and turned to see Adara helping up Andrew.

"Its over?" I asked quietly. Adara smiled and me.

"Yeah" she said "It's over."

* * *

><p><strong>Is that a sucky chapter? Why yes it is. Is that a short chapter? Why yes it is. Is the last chapter going to be better? Why yes it is! I know it wasn't all that good but I had to write it withing ten minutes so that is what I pulled out real fast :'( but like I said before the next chapter is better I promise. It is going to be more like an epilogue though. Explaining a few things and telling what happened to everyone. Anyways hope you enjoyed!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**This is it! Last chapter. *Sigh* Oh well...Hope you like my ending! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I sat down on my throne and rubbed my temples. It had been three weeks since Zeus had been defeated and things were slowly getting easier but there were still some stresses to be dealt with. After Zeus went to Tarterous the others came back and I had to explain what happened. Adara and Andrew were taken to thew hospital and all was well. Nobody is happy with Ares but he is still welcomed back to Olympus and the same goes for Aphrodite who fled the moment Andrew and Adara were captured. Hecate has yet to be found but she won't be that hard to considering we just have to follow the trail of diaster she left behind.<p>

"Are you ok?" A voice asked. I turned around and smiled at my husband. Andrew walked up to me and snaked his arm around my waist. I sit there for a moment, listening to him breathe, savoring every second of it. I trace a pattern of on his arm and looked up at his immortal glow.

"Yeah." I said my voice quiet. "I'm just a little stressed." he chuckled and I felt my heart flutter slightly at the sound of it.

"A little?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok a smidge more than a little." I said sticking my tongue out. He grinned and asked

"So do you like the system?" I cocked my head at the odd question. It was decided that as for right now we would all take turns ruling until we decide on a permanant ruler. Hestia was back in the counsel and Andrew was to be the God of the Skies with the help of other gods of course. He was still uh... Learning. Especially after the incident of making it rain soap. Not good.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Andrew brushed a stray piece of hair from my face and pulled my chin up so I could look him in the eyes.

"Just wondering" he mummered his eyes never leaving mine. "I-" he began but there was a slight cough and we both flung around to see Hermes with a small smirk on his face.

"Yes?" I said with an annoyed glare. He snickered at me.

"Well" Hermes said "I could come back later...However considering it is Adara's letter..."

"No!" I shrieked and dove for the envelope in his hand "Give it to me!"

"That's what I thought" he laughed and disappeared with a swishing sound. I turned to Andrew and grinned.

"Are you going to read it or not?" he laughed and I smirked.

"Maybe..."

"Or...?" I chuckled and ripped the letter in my hands open and began to read out loud.

_Mom,_

_I know it has been like forever since I've written but honestly, so much is going on here it isn't even funny! The camp is still in shock that Dad in no longer King but you don't here to much complaining so I'm sure it will be a smooth adjustment. _

_Augustan and I are together now. Ok go ahead and say your 'I told you so'. Truth be told I really like him. He is so sweet and considerate... Oh, and as for Charles, well he isn't too fond of me anymore when I put some cockroaches in his bed (Long story). He DOES however seemed to have taken a liking to Marine. I think she might like him to but won't admit it. _

_We've all been training but not much is happening still. No wars, evil Dads, Titans, or Giants to worry about. Rachel is actually getting annoyed at the lack of prophecies for once. However, she says she thinks one is coming soon so we all have our fingers crossed that it is going to be something about Pizza and Ice Cream NOT another war. _

_Mr. D is gone. We have no idea who is more happy with this, us or him. Either way it is an improvement though Chiron told us he is not at Olympus but in Hawii...Go figure. _

_Out of courisity are you and Andrew coming for a visit? I miss my adoptive Step-Dad! Which reminds me, congrats on your marriage and on the baby. You're two months now right? _

_Lots of Love,_

_Adara_

I smiled to myself and looked up at Andrew who was beaming.

"You know we haven't picked out any names yet." I threw my head back and laughed, letting the sound echo joyfully off the walls.

"Well, do you have any suggestions?" He considered for a moment

"Taos?" he asked and I smirked.

"You know that translates to peacock in greek right?" He rolled his eyes and threw something at me. I caught it and looked down at what was in my hands. A book with a worn cover and ripped out pages. In golden lettering the words 'Greek Translator' curved across it.

"Yeah I know" he said "I figured since it was one of your favorite animals you would like it...Plus it is beautiful like you."

"Hmm...You are getting better at this romance stuff" I told him my heart thumping wildly against me will.

"Wasn't I always? I was able to get you wasn't I?" I let him pull me in closer and I found myself having a harder time breathing than usual.

"Well" I said feeling a bit dizzy as I met his eyes "That wasn't because you were good at romance. That was because you were...you were..." I said getting lost in his eyes, which seemed endless and perfect "Just you" I whispered my voice faultering slightly "Just perfect" I said now losing myself completely.

"No" he whispered his breath warm against my skin "I'm not perfect. If I was I would have found you sooner. It is you who is perfect." then he leaned down and kissed me.

I swear nothing could ever go wrong again. For the first time in my life...I was in love.

* * *

><p><strong>It is over people! :'( Hope you liked the ending :D Please review. My new story will be called "If It Happened This Way" and I will be posting it sometime next week. I won't give you too many details yet but I will update this story with a summary of it right before I post the first chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed this one :D<strong>


End file.
